You're All I Want For Christmas
by doc100
Summary: Come spend the holiday season with Rabb family as they enjoy traditions...new and old. Sequel to 'A Nickel Trumps A Dime Fate' and 'What Goes Up...Must Come Down.'
1. Chapter 1

**You're All I Want for Christmas** by doc

_**AN**: I'm sorry this is late. I hope you don't mind a Christmas story in January. Between family and work obligations, the holidays got away from me. I really wanted to have it finished so you could enjoy it during the hustle and bustle and magic of the actual Christmas season. Oh well, not to be…at least, it's still winter! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season filled with love, family and all those things you hold dear._

_**SUMMARY: **I love the holiday season with its warm sentiment and beauty. It's a time to be shared with family, friends, and those we love. In accordance, what would the Christmas season be without a glimpse into the future of our favorite dynamic duo and those they hold dear._

_This snippet involves my Rabb family from 'A Nickel Trumps a Dime of Fate.' For those who haven't read the preceding long story, Harm and Mac are married and in private practice together as child advocacy lawyers in San Diego. They have three children, Ben, Connor and Ellie…ages 7, 4 and 2-1/2 years. _

_This story occurs during the same timeframe as my November HBX Challenge piece, 'What Goes Up…Must Come Down.' You don't have to read that vignette in order to enjoy this story, but one of the key ideas from that earlier story will make its reappearance in this holiday piece. Also making cameo appearances are Molly, Suzy-Q and Toby, the Rabb's four-legged furry family members and scheming partner's in crime. Remember…Christmas is all about MAGIC!_

_The December HBX Challenge lines are included in chapter 1._

xxxxxx

_Special thanks to Mom, my faithful finder and keeper of all things related to spelling and grammar._

_Disclaimer and Credits: I don't own JAG or any of the characters. I just take them out and play with them on occasion before replacing them safe and sound back on the shelf. The song 'You're All I Want For Christmas' was written by Seger Ellis and Glenn Moore._

xxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

**You're All I Want for Christmas**

**Part 1/7**

14:30

Saturday

7 December 2013

The Rabb House

La Jolla, California

Harm slowly came awake as Mac softly stroked her fingers over his face. Blinking his eyes open against the afternoon sun, he groaned in discomfort.

"Feeling any better, Sailor?" She pushed a lock of hair off his forehead.

"Don't know…maybe," he whined as he pushed his face into her touch.

She reached for the glass of Sprite on the nightstand, "I need to run pick up the kids from your folks' house. It was great of your mom to keep them overnight, but I think she and Frank have had enough of the whining. I was gonna stop by the store on my way…is there anything in particular that sounds good."

He took a sip of the Sprite then wrinkled his nose, "Maybe some ginger ale? I'm getting tired of this Sprite."

She smiled as she took the glass from his hands, "All right, ginger ale it is...anything else sound good?"

He shrugged his shoulders with a look of disgust, "I'm not sure what's gonna stay down? We should still have plenty of crackers…maybe some chicken soup or applesauce for later tonight?"

"Your mom was already planning to send some of her chicken soup home with me. I'll pick up a jar of applesauce and see what else looks good."

He released a soft grunt and rolled his bottom lip, "Not the jar stuff…I'd rather not have it if…."

She shook her head with an indulgent sigh, "Fine, I'll pick up some fresh apples to make the homemade stuff." Leaning over to kiss his forehead, she whispered, "But only cuz I love ya."

He beamed at having won, "You won't be gone long?"

"No, just an hour or so…you want some Tylenol or anything before I leave?"

He made a feeble attempt to sit forward, "Fluff my pillows?"

"Sure," she chuckled as she pulled him forward and fluffed the pillows with a shake and pat. He really was just one of the kids when he was sick. Helping him to recline back against the soft mound, she pulled the blanket up to chest.

"Thanks sweetheart."

"Be back soon," she winked.

He waited until he heard her car pull out of the drive and then reached into the drawer of his nightstand. Shifting to the bottom of the magazines and papers, he pulled out a catalog and flipped through the pages. His smile grew when he pondered his Christmas surprise. Finding the well-worn page, he settled back against the mass of pillows to plan his next step. Running a finger over the smooth glossy surface, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to a weekend in October. He and Mac had taken a week off to travel up the New England coast enjoying the fall colors and bed-and-breakfasts along the way. They'd ended with a weekend in Boston before flying back home.

xxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxx

Figuring they'd get in some early Christmas shopping, Mac pulled him along a row of quaint old shops. They'd already dispensed with the well-known chains and hoped to find a unique treasure hidden among the less obvious.

Mac spied a beautiful antique brooch in one of the shop windows. "Harm, I think I found something for your mom," she tugged on his hand.

He stood rooted in place a moment, before following close behind. "Mac, I think I see a toy store across the street. After we look around in here maybe we could check it out."

Twenty minutes later, they exited the antique store with Mac clutching her new finds, "Harm, I think your mom's gonna love this…and I can't believe we found those antique demitasse cups for Evie."

He smiled at her excitement as he pulled her close to ward off the chill of the fall morn. "Mac, I want to check out the toy store down the street."

She shivered in the wind, "Any chance we can get something warm to drink first?"

"It's just across the street and a couple shops down. If we stop there first, I think I saw a coffee shop further down the block."

"Okay," she wrapped her jacket around her chest as they waited for the traffic light to change. "Boy, the temperature really dropped since yesterday, no sign of an Indian summer here." She reached up to place her fingers against his neck.

He jumped on contact, "Hey watch it, you're hands are freezing." She giggled and pulled them away. Sliding their packages up his arm, he reached for her hands and rubbed them briskly between his own, blowing his warm breath over the surface. "Maybe we can pick-up some gloves along the way?"

"Mmmm, I suspect it'll warm-up a little over the course of the day."

He pulled her closer and tucked her hands inside his coat up against his chest. She snuggled against his warmth and nuzzled her face into his neck. "Your nose is cold too," he chuckled as he glanced up just in time to watch the traffic light turn from green to red. "I think we missed our light," he warmly blew into her ear.

"Soo'kay," she chattered against his skin, "…jusss warming up."

He wrapped his arms tighter around her body, "Bet the toy store is warm."

She chuckled, "All right, all right…just tell me when the light changes."

A minute later they were scurrying across the street. Holding the door open, they entered a child's wonderland. "Wow, the kids would have a ball in here."

"You're not kidding," he laughed, "…I don't think we'd ever get them to leave."

A kindly old gentleman approached them, "Were you looking for anything in particular?"

Harm ran his fingers over a large model airplane, "Ahhh, no…I think we're gonna just look around for right now."

"Harm, come look at these building sets…Ben would love 'em!"

Harm nodded to the proprietor, "If you'll excuse me for a moment, my better-half is calling."

They wandered up and down the aisle taking in the usual toys. Mac set several more boxes into the burgeoning pile in his arms before scurrying to the next aisle. "Sweetheart, how are you planning to get all this stuff back home? It'll never fit it in our luggage."

She peeked around the corner with a grin, "I'm sure they ship!"

The older gentleman came up beside Harm, "Can I help you with some of those?"

"Sure," Harm flashed him a relieved smile. "Say, do you ship? My wife and I are just here for the weekend…."

"Harm!"

"Sure…by the way, my name is Mr. Kringle."

Harm threw him an incredulous smirk, "You're kidding right?"

Mr. Kringle looked over the top of his spectacles and grinned, "Fraid not…but with that kinda name, you're destined to sell toys. My family has owned this store for four generations back. I'll just put these at the register for you."

"Harm…."

"Right behind you," he whispered into her ear and laughed when she jumped backwards into his arms.

"You scared me…."

Making sure she was steady on her feet, he reached around her to pick up a model of an antique car. "These are really great…look at all the detail."

Huddling at his side, she picked up another, "I know…what do you think about starting Ben on a collection like this? Do you think he's old enough to take care of them?"

"I don't know…I guess we could get one for Christmas and see how he does," he reached for a brochure. "If he's careful with them, we can always order more. Did you find anything usual for Connor?"

"Not yet…and I haven't hit the girl's section for Ellie, either."

"Girl's section?" he raised a brow in challenge, "…are you saying our daughter can't play with cars?"

"Noooo," she laughed, "…but I think she has her heart set on a baby doll."

He went in search of her 10 minutes later, "Hey Mac, what do think of this doll?" He held up a beautiful baby doll, with dark curls, dressed in a smocked bubble romper.

"Sweetheart, it's a beautiful doll, but I'm not sure Ellie…."

"Come on Mac, she's gotta have it. The doll looks just like our Ellie Bean."

Mr. Kringle appeared from around the corner, "I see you found our Corolle collection. They make the most wonderful dolls for little girls…young and old." He pointed at the baby, "Did you smell it?"

Harm frowned in return, "I beg your pardon?"

The old gentleman's eyes twinkled, "Smell it…they impregnate the plastic with vanilla."

Harm brought the doll to his nose and sniffed. "Oh Mac," he chuckled, "…this baby doll definitely belongs at our house."

He extended the toy in her direction. Leaning in to smell, she smiled at the happy memory it evoked. "Pacifiers," she looked up with awe.

"Yeap."

Mr. Kringle cocked his head to the side, "I'm sorry?"

Harm laughed, "Our two youngest had health problems at birth. They both had these special pacifiers made by a children's medical company. They impregnate the pacifiers with a vanilla scent. Mac," he turned back to his wife, "…we have to get it for her."

She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "Wrapped around her little finger."

"You better believe it," he walked away with a look of jubilant glee. His little girl was getting a special treat.

A few minutes later, he found Mac standing before an elaborate Playmobil display. "Did you find something for Connor?"

"Whaat…ah no, I mean…I wasn't looking for Connor. I…."

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing."

"Hey, look at this dollhouse…it's got a little bit of everything. What do you think about getting this for Ellie?" He turned back toward Mac with a pamphlet in hand, "Sweetheart?"

She looked away from his gaze, "I ah…I think Ellie's ah…too young…maybe in a few years."

He shrugged, "You're probably right…too many small parts for a toddler. Maybe in a few years…or better yet, I could build her one when she's older." He placed the brochure into one of his sacks.

"Harm, I think we have enough for now," her voice held an edge of sadness. "Maybe we should check out and go find that coffee shop."

He followed her to the cash register. Finishing with their purchases, he reached out to take her hand, "Sweetheart, are you sure you're okay? You're awfully quiet."

She looked away with a smile devoid of its normal luster, "Sure, I'm fine…how about that coffee."

Harm waved back to the shop proprietor, "Thanks Mr. Kringle, you have a great store here."

Mr. Kringle tipped his head and winked, "Come back again soon…and bring your children next time."

"We just might do that."

Ten minutes later, they stood peering through the window of an old Victorian house. Eyes danced wide in amazement at the overwhelming array of sweet confections displayed behind the ornate beveled glass of the leaded windowpanes.

Grasping her hand, Harm tugged his wife toward the door, "Come on sweetheart, I can't wait to see if they taste as good as they look."

Giving the heavy oak door a shove, they were greeted by the tinkling chime of an old-fashioned brass bell just moments before a cheery voice beckoned, "Morning…welcome to Coffee and Creations. Can I get you anything?"

Harm closed his eyes and inhaled the delicious aromas. The scent of coffee hung heavily in the air mixed with cinnamon, chocolate and other mouth-watering spice. "We were hoping to get a cup of coffee to ward off the chill, but from the looks of your window display, I think we might stay for something more to eat."

"The name is Fannie, and I can vouch for all the tasty goodies since I made 'em myself. Now, why don't you go find yourself a table and I'll be right over with a menu."

They wandered past a bakery case brimming with cookies, muffins and every sort of cake, tart and pastry treat. Settling in at a table beside the cozy fireplace, they removed their cloaks and soaked in the ambiance of the renovated old home. The décor had been kept true to its Victorian heritage with coffered ceilings, elaborate gingerbread trim and delicate floral wall coverings.

Fannie arrived at their side sporting a frilly white apron adorned with Battenberg lace. "Why don't I take your drink orders while you peruse the menu. Would you prefer coffee or tea?"

"Coffee, I think…how about you, Mac?"

"Coffee sounds great. I can't seem to get warm."

Fannie smiled back with a wide-toothed grin, "We seem to have hit an early cold spell. I hope this doesn't portend a bad winter. Now, we have a traditional Columbian blend or our house coffee is a praline-hazelnut mix with just a hint of cinnamon. Of course, I can make you one of our fancy coffee concoctions?"

"Mmmm, the house blend sounds good to me," Mac rubbed her hands together trying to drive away the chill.

"Same here," Harm warmly replied.

"Be right back," Fannie turned on her heels with a flourish.

Harm chuckled to himself, "Is it just me or does she remind you of Evie."

"A little, I guess," Mac shrugged softly in return.

Harm reached for her hand and engulfed it with his own, "You really are cold. So, do you think the kids will like the toys? I think we found some great stuff today."

She stared downward tracing a finger over the lacy tablecloth, "Mmmm, I suppose."

"Mac?"

"Mmmmmm?"

"What's up? You were so excited about Christmas shopping earlier?"

Fannie interrupted their discussion, presenting a tray with delicate Haviland china cups, saucers, plates and sterling flatware. "Coffee's served…I brought an extra pot to warm you up. Now, what else can I get you?"

"Ah, I'd like one of your sour cream scones with…."

"Devonshire cream and red raspberry preserves," Fannie eyes twinkled. "I make the preserves myself, as well."

Harm grinned, "Sounds wonderful…Mac, what do you want?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, thank you…the coffee will be fine."

As Fannie scurried away, Harm regarded his wife with concern, "All right, spill Marine. Since when do you turn down homemade sweets?"

Her eyes flitted around the room, "I'm just not hungry."

"Sweetheart, what's going on? You've been subdued since we left the toy store?"

"It's nothing…just one of those dreaded childhood memories." She glanced back into his eyes and begged for acceptance, "Let it go…it'll pass."

He placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Placing his lips against her forehead, he gave her a kiss and whispered, "All right, let's just enjoy our treats." Pulling back, he threw her a mischievous wink, "We need sustenance…we have more Christmas shopping to do!"

She sighed in relief at his understanding and let the moment pass. He knew her so well. "That we do." Reaching up to caress his cheek, she whispered back with appreciation, "I love you."

He placed his hand over hers, "Me too…but you're not getting my scone!"

She laughed at his silliness, the moment forgotten…for now.

**xxxxx**

After several more hours of shopping and a light lunch, they dragged into their hotel room burdened down with packages. Mac dropped the first load just inside the door. That was followed by the trail of a coat, scarf, shoes and sweater, ending with an exhausted body strewn across the bed with a groan. Harm laughed at her antics and collected the discarded objects left in her wake.

Setting his own things aside, he sat down beside her on the bed. She'd perked up somewhat throughout their day's excursions, but never fully returned to her earlier exuberance. Deciding to broach the subject cautiously, he reached for her feet and began to rub.

She popped open an appreciative eye, "Oh, that feels good..."

He smiled at her moans and groans of pleasure. Kneading with a little more pressure at each satisfied sigh, he worked his way up to the ball of her foot. "How about…there?"

Her head fell back heavily into the mound of pillows as her eyes fluttered shut. "Oh yeah…mmmmm, don't stop…ever..." was slurred out on a sleepy breath.

Moving on to the other foot, he repeated the same ministrations with care. When her breathing evened out, he thought he'd lost her to sleep. "Mac? You still with me?"

"Mmmm, barely…."

"Don't go to sleep just yet, we still have to go out for dinner."

"Rooooomm serviccceee…."

"Okay," he chuckled, "…we can do that. Do you wanna get out of those clothes?"

"Tooo tired," was heavily sighed.

"I could help," was the singsong playful reply.

She chuckled in return, "Why do I think you don't mean into pajamas?"

He crawled up beside her and ran a hand under her shirt, "Weellllll, I'm sure we'd get there…eventually." Her eye popped open in challenge. "Or maybe…not," he grinned unrepentantly.

Shaking her head, she rolled over and laid her head on his shoulder. "Who knew shopping could be so exhausting."

"Mac, I swear we hit half the stores in Boston." Drawing her into his arms, he kissed her forehead, "Seriously, if you wanna stay in for dinner that's fine. We can order room service, eat a leisurely meal and then soak in that enormous claw-foot tub in the bathroom.

She wiggled more firmly onto his chest and sighed, "That sounds like heaven."

When she remained quiet for several minutes, he softly asked, "Sweetheart, what happened today? You said something about an unpleasant childhood memory?"

"Harm, do we have to discuss this?"

He laced his fingers through her hair, "No, not if you don't want to, but I'd really like to listen if you wanna share."

"All right," she sighed heavily and began to sit up.

He tightened his embrace, "You're fine just where you are. Did this have something to do with that dollhouse? I noticed you got awfully quiet after that?"

She didn't answer for several moments then spoke in hushed haunting tones. "The Christmas when I was six, my folks and I were out shopping for the holidays. We didn't have much money, but I loved looking at all the window displays and lights. We walked past this toy store and in the window was this beautiful dollhouse. I remember it was a huge 2-story with yellow siding and a brown roof. The windows were trimmed in white with green shutters, and there was a big wrap around porch out front. They'd even put these little figurines on the porch…like a real family. When I looked at that dollhouse, all I could see was the home…the family that I wanted. I asked my dad if I could have the house for Christmas. I even promised not to ask for anything else, if I could just have that dollhouse."

When she grew quiet again, he rubbed his hand up her back, "What'd he say?"

Her voice choked with unshed tears, "That it was too expensive and a waste of money. That I didn't deserve a present like that."

She paused again and he waited for her to continue. "I told him I would ask Santa for the dollhouse. He laughed at me and told me Santa only came for good girls and boys." Her breath shuddered deeply, "I tried to be as good as I could until Christmas. I helped around the house. I did all my schoolwork with extra credit…I even got all 'A's'. I didn't ask for any other presents, except that dollhouse. On Christmas morning, I ran into living room in search of my gift. I just knew I'd been good enough to deserve that dollhouse."

He traced a finger under her chin and drew her face to his, "But it wasn't there?"

The tears glistening in her eyes broke loose and slid down her cheeks, "Nooooo, all I got was a book, a jump rope and some clothes from my parents. When I asked about my gift from Santa, my dad told me he didn't come. That's when I knew he wasn't real…I think that's when my childhood innocence finally died. I knew then that dreams didn't come true…at least, not for kids like me."

"Oh Sarah, I swear if Joe MacKenzie were here right now…I'd pummel him to within an inch of his life."

She shook her head, "No, he's not worth it."

He caressed her cheek, "No, he's not…but YOU are! I don't want you to ever doubt your worth, or your importance in our family, or your ability to give and deserve love."

She turned her face to kiss his palm, "You never give me cause to doubt any of those things, Harm. It's just sometimes…sometimes, things happen that make me remember a dreadful event from my past. Harm, I don't want our kids to ever feel like that…I don't want Ben or Conner or Ellie to ever think they're not good enough."

"Sarah, we won't let them. Our kids know they're loved and cherished. We waited too long for them to ever take them for granted or let them doubt our love and support."

When she smiled through her tears and leaned up for a kiss, he knew the moment had passed. "I love you, Sailor…and thank you for encouraging me to talk it out instead of dwelling on the hurt."

He kissed her back, "I love you too…and I'm always here to listen. Now, how about ordering that dinner?"

She laid her head back down on his chest, "In a bit, I just wanna relax with you for a while."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she looked up into his face. "What about you?"

"What about me?" he puzzled.

"Welllll, I shared my biggest Christmas disappointment. Was there any particular gift you wished for but didn't get?"

When sadness descended upon his face, she gasped, "Your father! Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…."

He rubbed a hand over his face and spoke softly, "No, it's okay…I ah…."

She reached for his hand, "Harm, you don't have to…."

"No Mac, I encouraged you to tell me…it's only fair that I share too." He paused to take a deep breath, "There was one Christmas present that I desperately wanted. I asked my folks…my grandparents…Santa…anyone who would listen."

"And you didn't get it?"

"No…I got it, but…" he exhaled loudly. "Maybe I should start at the beginning. It was the Christmas I turned six…the one my dad went missing."

She shifted up in the bed to sit beside him and took him into her arms. "Harm, if you don't want to…."

"It's okay, really. I haven't thought about it since that Christmas 40-some years ago." When she looked back in question, he explained, "Not the loss of my father, but the Christmas gift. I remember…it was the only thing I asked my parents for that year. My dad and I had big plans…."

"Plans for what…what was the gift?" she stroked her fingers soothingly through his hair.

"A train…my dad and I saw this elaborate Lionel train display at a local hobby shop during his last rotation stateside. We schemed and designed this whole intricate landscape that we were gonna build for the train…mountains, rivers, tunnels and bridges…a whole town with stores and houses." He shook his head lost in thought, "I remember walking around for months before Christmas talking about our big plans. I kept pulling out this worn and tattered picture of the train set and jabbered off the ear of any unsuspecting sap I could sucker into listening."

Tipping his head back against the headboard, he closed his eyes. "Christmas morning, I ran down to the living room and there it was…a huge box with a bright red bow. I tore off the paper and studied each piece…the smoke stack on the engine, the railing on the caboose."

"Did you ever build your town?"

He shook his head. "No…when I found out later that day, my daaad," his voice cracked, "…my dad went MIA…I told my mom to give the train back to Santa. She told me, Santa couldn't return gifts. I left the train in the box and refused to play with it. If I couldn't have my dad, then I didn't want the train…we were supposed to build it together."

She stroked her fingers over his cheek, "What happened to the train?"

He opened his eyes and rolled his face toward hers, "I told my mom to give it away. We donated it to the local children's hospital." He shrugged, "It just wasn't the same without my dad."

When she noticed the sheen in his eyes, she took him into her arms, "What a pair we are…I'm sorry I started this melancholy trip down memory lane. It kinda put a damper on our weekend."

He shook his head against her shoulder, "No, I think it's good to remember…to talk about it."

He leaned back to stare in her eyes, "Now, enough of these tears, how about that dinner?"

"I'm not really hungry," she wrinkled her nose and then threw a mischievous wink to lighten the mood, "…but I could really go for that long soak in the tub."

He kissed her lips and grinned, "Why Mrs. Rabb, if I didn't know better I'd swear you were trying to have your way with me."

Pulling her shirt off, she tossed it over his head and sprang from the bed. He swiped the clothing from his view as he heard her mutter, "You better believe it, Sailor." He watched her disappear into the bathroom, and jumped from the bed to give chase when her index finger crooked back around the bathroom door.

xxxxxxxxxx End of Flashback xxxxxxxxxx

Harm set the catalog aside as a wave of nausea overtook him. Glancing at the bedside clock, he wondered when Mac would return. He contemplated phoning her then thought better of it. His poor wife was already dealing with three whining kids; she didn't need to hear from another. He was a big boy after all, a retired sailor at that. He sighed in despair…damn, he hated being left alone when he was sick. Slowly pushing out of bed, he padded into the bathroom. Maybe a shower would relieve some of the aches and pains. When dizziness threatened to dump him on his six, he nixed the shower and settled for running water over his face. Just as he climbed back into bed, he heard the garage door open. Smiling in relief, he stashed the catalog back in his drawer and worked on perfecting his pathetic 'little boy' pout. He was shamelessly taking advantage…but damn it, it was his turn to be pampered and he felt like hell.

_**xxxxx**_

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**You're All I Want for Christmas**

_**AN:** This chapter refers back to an incident from my story 'What Goes Up…Must Come Down.' If you haven't read the earlier story, this chapter might not make a lot of sense. Oh yeah, for those who've asked…the story is already complete. I plan to post one chapter each day._

_Disclaimer and Credits: I don't own JAG or any of the characters. I just take them out and play with them on occasion before replacing them safe and sound back on the shelf._

**xxxxx**

**Part 2/7**

16:00

Saturday

7 December 2013

The Rabb House

La Jolla, California

Ben tore down the hall and stuck his head into his parents' room. Issuing a rushed, "Hey Dad," he disappeared before Harm could acknowledge the greeting.

"Ben!"

"Yeah Daddy," his grinning face appeared back around the doorframe.

"Where's your mom?"

"She's bringing in Connor and Ellie…they fell asleep in the car. See ya!" he disappeared like a streak of lightening.

"Benjamin Carter Rabb!"

The 7-year old stepped fully into the bedroom with an exasperated sigh. Harm hid his smile at his son's look of annoyance. "What's the big hurry?"

"I wanna use the computer. I need to check something," he whined.

Harm wiggled his index finger, "Come here, buddy."

Ben rolled his eyes and scuffed his feet toward the bed, "What?"

Reaching out to corral his son, he hugged him to his side, "Did you have fun with Gummy and Papa?"

"Yeah…Papa taught me a new trick on the computer! I wanna go see if it worked!" the boy exclaimed with excitement.

"Can I have a hug first?" Ben grinned at his father and threw his arms around his neck. Harm kissed the top of his head, "That's better…I missed you, little man."

"Missed you too, Daddy." He wiggled out of his dad's arms, "Can I go play now?"

"Okay," Harm chuckled, "…but make sure your mom doesn't need any help…." Thunderous footsteps could be heard retreating down the hall.

A few minutes later, Mac appeared in the doorway with a whimpering Ellie in her arms. "Hey…want a kid?"

He extended his arms, "Sure…where's Connor?"

"I still need to get him out of the car; he's sound asleep." When she attempted to hand off Ellie, the little one whined louder and wrapped her arms and legs around Mac.

"Hey Ellie Bean, don'cha wanna come see Daddy?"

"Noooo Mama," was the whimpering reply.

Mac kissed her warm forehead, "Sweetie, if you go see Daddy, Mama will get you some juice and Tylenol."

"No wanna," was followed by a prolonged wheezy cough.

Harm sat up in bed, "I don't like the sound of that. I thought she was feeling better?"

Mac sat down on the side of the bed with a sigh, "She was better yesterday, but Trish said she started coughing this morning. I think she's running a low grade fever again."

Harm ran his hand down Ellie's back, "Is Daddy's sweet pea feeling bad?"

Ellie lifted her head from Mac's shoulder and reached out her arms, "Daddeeeee."

He took the whimpering toddler and settled her onto his chest. Laying a hand on her back, he placed his lips against her forehead. "She does feel warm…and she's really wheezing."

"I know," Mac rose from the bed and headed for the door. "Let me get Connor settled into bed and I'll be back with her nebulizer for a breathing treatment." She looked back with concern, "I just hope she's not getting bronchitis again. Being a preemie, she doesn't handle this stuff as well as the boys."

He gently rocked his daughter in his arms, whispering in a soothing voice, "There, there…Daddy's got ya, Ellie Bean. Mama be back with Mr. Misty and make you feel all better."

"Noooooo…."

"But Mr. Misty helps you breath." The little one climbed further up his chest and snuggled her warm face into his neck.

Mac came back ten minutes later with her arms full. Sitting down beside the pair, she offered a sippy cup. "Here sweetie, can you take a drink of juice for Mama?"

"Nooooo," Ellie whined and rubbed her face against Daddy's neck.

Harm mouthed back, "Where's the Tylenol?"

Mac wiggled the cup and handed it off while she prepared the breathing treatment. Harm tried his hand at the meds, "Hey sweet pea, can you take a few drinks for Daddy?" He pulled the toddler away from his chest, "Come on baby, do it for Daddy?"

Ellie sipped at the juice tentatively. "That's my big girl." He held-up a stuffed bear, "Look what Mama brought you." He raised the stuffed animal up to his ear and faked a stifled cough. Eyes wide he exclaimed, "I think Mitsy Bear is wheezing too. Can she share Mr. Misty with you, so she can breath better?"

Ellie handed off the sippy cup and clutched her bear. As Mac tried to slip the elastic band of the inhaler mask over her tiny face, Ellie batted back, "Noooo!"

Harm took the mask and reclined Ellie back in his arms, "Come on baby, Daddy will hold it for you." Once Ellie and her bear acquiesced to the treatment, Harm tipped his head back against his pillows and moaned.

Mac noticed his flushed face, "Hey Sailor, how are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck."

She placed a hand behind his neck and a palm on his forehead, then leaning over for good measure, rested her lips against his face. "Sweetheart, your temps back up. When was the last time you took some Tylenol?"

He shrugged, "Before lunch I guess."

She lifted the glass off the nightstand, "Is this still the same drink? Harm, you need to push fluids." He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"All right, I'm gonna run to the kitchen for some ginger-ale," she pegged him with a glare, "…which you will drink along with the Tylenol."

He rolled his head away, "Yes Mom…."

She caressed his cheek, "I'll be right back. Are you okay with her?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"Where's Ben?" she asked as she walked toward the bedroom door.

"He said something about playing on the computer."

That stopped her, "Which computer? Yours or mine?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "…does it matter?"

She released a nervous laugh, "Ah, maybe…."

Ben rushed into the master bedroom at that moment, "Daddy, it worked…it worked!"

Harm sat up and placed a finger to his lips to quiet the boy, "Ssssh Ben, not so loud. Ellie's not feeling well and we're trying to get her to sleep."

Ben grimaced, "Sorry Daddy." He tiptoed past his mother and over to the bed. Whispering in a softer voice, he held out a paper, "It worked Daddy, just like Papa said."

"What worked?"

"The computer letter…Papa taught me how to send letters over the computer." He paused in concentration, "He said it's called...umm, something mail."

Harm chuckled, "You mean e-mail."

"Yeah that's it!" he exclaimed. When Ellie began to wiggle and whimper, Ben put a hand over his mouth, "Sorry."

Mac nervously paced back to the bed, "Papa taught you how to e-mail?" The little boy nodded. She pointed to the paper in his hand, "Did you print that mail out at Papa's?"

"Nooo, I mailed it from Papa's computer to here. I just checked our computer to see if it came." He waved the paper in the air, "And it did!"

Mac rubbed a hand over her face, "Did you check it on Daddy's computer or mine?"

Ben shrugged, "On yours, but don't worry…I didn't lose your letter on the computer. I was really careful."

Mac exhaled in relief, "So you saved the letter Mama was working on?"

"No," he shook his head, "…Papa taught me how to click send…I mailed it for you." He beamed with pride.

"You what?! Oh boy," was the nervous reply, "…I guess I better get that ginger-ale." She quickly turned to flee the room.

"Hold it right there, Marine!" She paused in the doorway. "What letter did he send?"

"Ummm nothing, don't worry it wasn't important."

"Then why are you trying to take cover?"

"I'm NOT trying…."

"Uh-huh, who was the e-mail to?" he quizzed in full lawyer mode. She mumbled something unintelligible under her breath. "I didn't catch that, could you please turn around and repeat it?"

Ben piped up, "It's okay Daddy…I know who it was for." Harm raised a brow. "It was to," the little boy closed his eyes in concentration, "…um, Uncle Bud, Papa AJ…and um, someone named Stir…Steeg…."

"Sturgis?" he eyed his wife.

"That's it," Ben grinned, "…and Kee-somebody."

"Mac!!! Tell me that e-mail wasn't what I think it was!"

"Okay," she grimaced and turned to flee the room.

"Stop!" She halted with foot mid air. "Did this e-mail happen to include certain incriminating pictures?"

"Maybe…"

"Mac, how could you?!"

She timidly turned back around, "I'm sorry. It was a joke…I didn't plan on sending it."

He scrubbed a hand over his face, "Great! Just Great!"

Ben's eyes teared-up, "Did I do something wrong?"

"You sent something you weren't supposed to!" Harm barked.

Ben's lower lip began to quiver, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Mac kneeled down before the little boy, "It okay, sweetie…it's Mama's fault too. Do you remember the rules for using the computer?"

Ben mumbled with his eyes glued to the floor, "I'm only supposed to use my games. I'm not supposed to touch yours or Daddy's stuff without your permission."

Mac cupped her palm under his chin and raised his face to hers, "That's right. We made those rules so my things and Daddy's things didn't get lost or ruined."

"But I didn't lose the letter, Mama," he pouted.

"No, you didn't…but Mama didn't want that letter mailed."

"Can we get it back?"

"No sweetie, we can't. E-mail is just like regular mail, once you hit send it's gone. From now on, no sending e-mails or getting into Mama's and Daddy's files without our permission."

"Okay Mama," he threw his arms around her neck and held on. "Is Daddy mad at me?" he whispered into her ear.

She kissed his cheek, "I think Daddy's just embarrassed." She picked him up into her arms, "Come on, let's go make Daddy some applesauce."

She glanced toward her husband, "I'll be back in a minute with that ginger-ale then I'll put Ellie to bed."

He snorted a nonverbal response.

She shook her head and walked toward the door. Ben peeked up to chance a glance at his father as they left and gave the barest hint of a wave before burying his face in Mama's neck once again.

When Mac returned with the drink, Harm was still miffed. Reaching for the now sleeping Ellie, she sighed, "Harm, I said I was sorry. It was an accident, neither Ben or I did it on purpose. He feels bad enough without you acting childish."

He glared, "I'll get over it…but right now, it's my prerogative to wallow in my embarrassment and righteous indignation."

"Said like a true lawyer," she quipped.

"Why did you write that e-mail in the first place? Didn't you have anything better to do?"

"I told you I was playing around. I meant to delete it yesterday after our discussion, but I was so busy taking care of you and the kids I forgot. I promise you…I was never going to send it." She shifted Ellie in her arms, "I really am sorry, sweetheart. Now, can I get you anything else?"

"Other than my dignity?"

"Harm!"

"Okay, how about…making me feel better…a shower…you name it."

"Nothing's stopping you!" she was losing patience.

"I'm dizzy…I…oh, never mind!"

"You're worse than the boys when you're sick. Now, I'm gonna go make YOUR requested homemade applesauce. Give me a shout if you want anything else." She handed him the bottle of Tylenol, "And take two of those along with the ginger-ale."

xxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later, Harm heard a soft sniffling sound. Looking around the room, he spotted Ben hiding behind the door. "Ben? What'cha doing, buddy?"

When Ben continued to hide, he softened his tone, "Hey little man, could you bring me a tissue? My nose is running and I can't get out of bed."

Ben nodded stiffly and scuffed his feet into the bathroom. Returning with the requested item, he held it out at arm's length.

Harm grabbed hold of trembling hand and pulled him into his lap. Noticing the red-ringed eyes and wet cheeks, he hugged the little boy closer. "I'm sorry I got upset with you, buddy. I'm really not mad at you."

"But Mama said I 'barassed you," he cried.

He gently wiped away the tears, "Don't worry, Daddy will get over it."

"But…"

"Ben, remember when Katie kissed you at school and the other kids teased you?"

"Yeah, I dinnit like it…they made fun of me."

"Well, that's kinda what happened with Daddy. Mama took a funny picture of me and put it in that e-mail letter to Uncle Bud and Papa AJ."

Bens eyes widened, "Does that mean that Uncle Bud and Papa AJ are gonna tease you too?"

"Probably," he grimaced. "But don't worry about it, Daddy's a big boy…I can handle it."

"So, I dinnit get you in trouble?"

"Nope."

"And you're not mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you, little man." He squeezed Ben tighter in a hug.

Ben's face shone with relief, "What about Mama…are you mad at her?"

"Mmmm, we'll just let Mama stew about that," he huffed.

"But Mama's not making stew, Daddy," he looked puzzled. "She's making applesauce with cinnamon and sugar…the way you like it."

Harm chuckled, "It's just an expression, Ben. It means to worry or fret about something."

Ben wrinkled his brow, "What's fret?"

Harm tweaked his nose, "It means to worry."

"You want Mama to worry? That's not very nice, Daddy!"

"It's okay," he laughed, "…Daddy's just teasing with Mama. I'm not really upset."

Ben looked worried, "You're sure, because I dinnit mean to get Mama in trouble either."

"I'm sure! Now, tell me what else you did at Gummy and Papa's house besides play on the computer?"

Ben shrugged, "I don't know…watched TV…played…talked about what I want for Christmas."

Harm's eye lit up, "Did you tell Gummy what you asked Santa for?"

Ben grinned slyly, "Nope, I telled you it was a secret, Daddy. You said I should ask Santa for something special and if I got it…I would know he was real! If I telled you or Mama or Gummy, it wouldn't be a secret anymore!"

Harm mumbled into the air, "Me and my big mouth."

"What Daddy?"

"Nothing."

"Daddy, are we still gonna see Santa Claus tomorrow?"

"I don't think so, Ben. Daddy and Ellie are sick."

"But Daddy, if I don't talk to Santa…he won't know what I want!"

"You could write a letter and Mama could mail it to the North Pole."

"Noooo, I have to talk to him!"

"All right, tell ya what," he turned Ben around to face him, "…this next week, when everybody's feeling better, Mama and Daddy will leave work early and the whole family will go visit Santa."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely!" Harm held out his hand, "Deal?"

Ben shook daddy's hand with a grin, "DEAL!"

xxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Mac popped her head into the bedroom. "Harm, pick-up the phone. It's for you."

He warily eyed her, "Who is it?"

"Just pick-up the phone."

"Is it Bud?"

"No."

"AJ?"

"Harm!" she walked over to the nightstand and hit the speaker button. "Go ahead, he's listening."

"Harmalena, it's been a while. I gotta say, buddy…you don't look nearly as good in a dress as your wife. I never knew you had cross-dressing tendencies…or did you finally decide to just let Mac wear the pants in the family."

"Very funny, Keeter. If that's the only reason you called, I'll talk to you later."

"Come on man, you didn't expect me to let that picture go without a little ribbing did you?"

"I was kinda hoping…."

"Jack?" Mac interrupted. "I had a wonderful time talking to your fiancée."

"Fiancée?" Harm questioned. "You mean someone finally tamed the untamable Jack Keeter?"

"Yeah, you inspired me, Hammer…I thought I'd give that whole ball-and-chain thing a try. She's a great gal, but I wasn't finished ragging on you about that picture…."

"Oh Jack," Mac interrupted again, "…as I was saying, I really enjoyed talking to Heather. In fact, she was telling me about how the two of you met…in a bar. She also mentioned that she wasn't your 'first' target that night…seems you were entertaining an 'interesting' young 'WOMAN'?"

"That's really hitting below the belt, Mac," Keeter bristled. "I'm gonna have to talk with my fiancée about her loose lips."

Mac laughed, "Us 'girls' have to stick together, Jack. I trust the picture of my husband will be forgotten? I'd hate to have to share my little secret with Harm and Sturgis."

"You drive a hard bargain, MacKenzie," Keeter growled. "Now if you don't mind, could you take me off speaker phone and let me talk to your hubbie!"

"Sure thing, Jack. Hold on a sec." She reached for the receiver and handed it to Harm.

He cupped his hand over the mouthpiece, "What was that all about?"

"Just taking care of family business," she winked. "Am I forgiven?"

"Getting there," he wrinkled his nose, "…what about Bud, AJ and Sturgis?"

"I've already threatened Bud with the Delilah incident…he won't be a problem. Vareese gave me some pretty juicy intel on Sturgis…and AJ, let's just say, I can handle him as well."

"Delilah incident? This I gotta hear."

"Nope, that's the deal…I don't share my intel with you…and they don't mention the dress fiasco." She stepped closer to him, "Am I back in your good graces, again?"

He rolled his eyes from side-to-side pondering, "I guess I'll let you sleep with me tonight."

"Oh, that was never in doubt, Sailor." She leaned in to kiss his cheek, "But if you're good, I might help you out with that shower."

He promptly reached out to hang up the phone, but she stopped him. "Keeter first, then applesauce 'n toast…and then the shower."

"Are you sure we can't reverse that order," he flirted back.

"Come on guys, you know I can hear you, right?" came the phantom voice through the receiver.

"Goodbye Jack," Mac laughed and turned to leave the room.

Harm put the receiver to his ear, "Keeter, we gotta make this quick! I just got a better offer!"

"Rabb, you dog…you are one lucky man…."

"Don't I know it…."

**xxxxxx**

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**You're All I Want for Christmas**

_**AN:** I'm on call tonight, so you get the next chapter early. Thanks for the wonderful reviews…hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer and Credits: I don't own JAG or any of the characters. I just take them out and play with them on occasion before replacing them safe and sound back on the shelf._

**xxxxx**

**Part 3/7**

14:00

Sunday

8 December 2013

The Rabb House

La Jolla, California

"Hey Ben, can you hand me a string of those lights over by the couch?" Mac tightened the wires securing the garland to the fireplace mantel.

"Mama, aren't we supposed to decorate the Christmas tree all together?"

She smiled at her son, "We will, honey…but right now Daddy and Ellie are too sick to help, and Connor's taking a nap. I thought maybe you and I could put up the other decorations around the house and save the tree for later this week. I'm sure everyone will feel up to decorating the tree and making Christmas cookies by then."

Ben gently lifted a glass ornament from the storage box and held it high in the air. The ornament glittered in the sunlight as it spun between his fingers. "I love Christmas time, Mama," he whispered with awe.

"Me too, punkin," she wrapped the miniature white lights around the fresh Christmas bough careful not to displace too many needles. Taking a deep breath, she inhaled the scent of evergreen. Her eyes fluttered closed at the smell of Christmas in the air, "What do think Ben? Is it starting to look like Christmas in here."

"Uh-huh," he nodded while inhaling deeply himself, "…it smells like Christmas too!"

As Mac tied large colorful ribbons to the corners of the garland, she motioned with her head, "Hey sweetie, why don't you drag that box over here. You can help me hang some of those ornaments from the garland."

Ben tugged with heavy grunts, "But I thought…these were for…the tree." He landed with a thud on the floor, thankfully missing the storage box full of fragile glass treasures.

Mac quickly squatted down beside him, "Hey buddy, you okay?"

"Yeah," he ducked his head, embarrassed at his clumsiness.

She reached out to grab his hand and gave it a tug pulling him to his feet. Rubbing her palm briskly against his backside, she brushed away the pain both physical and emotional, then picked up a colorful glass-blown Santa ornament and twirled it from her fingers. "Alright, where should we put Santa?"

"At the North Pole!" Ben laughed at his own silly joke.

Mac set the ornament aside and quickly encircled her son in her arms. Tickling his sides, she swooped in to blow raspberries on his neck. He howled and writhed in delight almost kicking over the box of holiday ornaments. She moved away from the decorations and fell with her son in a giggling heap upon the floor. As their laughter finally subsided, she tucked him tighter into her embrace.

"Sooo my little elf, you haven't told me what you want for Christmas yet?"

He gasped trying to catch his breath, "Nah-uh Mama, I'm not gonna tell you what I want from Santa. Daddy telled me to ask Santa for something secret and if I got it, then I would know Santa Claus was real."

She stroked her fingers through his front cowlick brushing the soft strands of hair from his face. She marveled at how much her adopted son looked like her husband. Maybe the old adage was true, the longer you live with someone the more alike you become.

Ben reached out to touch her cheek, "Mama, what are you staring at?"

Her eyes reflected love, "You my sweet boy…you look like just your daddy."

"You mean my other daddy?" he frowned.

"Nope," she tweaked his nose, "…like the Daddy who's sleeping upstairs."

Ben's eyes lit up with pride, "Really? I look like Daddy?"

"Oh yeah," she ran her fingers over his facial features, "…you have his nose and mouth." Her fingers traced up into his hair, "And this crazy hair cowlick up front."

Ben trailed his own fingers down to her lips, "But I have eyes like you, right Mama?"

She grasped his hand in hers and placed a kiss upon his palm. "Yes, you do, sweetie…your eyes are just like mine." She sat up pulling him into a hug and kissed his cheek. "I love you, little man."

He nuzzled his face into her neck and hugged back tight, "Love you too, Mama."

She rested her lips against his ear and whispered, "I promise to keep your secret…can't you please give Mama a hint about what you want from Santa?"

He scrunched his shoulders at the tickling sensation of her breath, "Nah-uh," he giggled and wiggled out of her grasp.

"Fine," she pouted with her arms across her chest, "…then I won't tell you what I want from Santa."

Ben giggled louder, "That's silly, Mama. Santa Claus doesn't bring presents to mommies and daddies just kids."

Her eyes grew wide in challenge, "Oh but he does…he brought me Daddy for Christmas one year."

Ben bowed in half with infectious laughter, "Noooo waaay, Daddy won't fit in his bag!"

"Oh really?" she poked a finger at his tummy. "Well Mr. Rabb, why don't you just ask your Gummy Trish and Grandma Evie about that? They can tell you all about a magical Christmas seven years ago, when beyond all hope and reason, Santa Claus finally granted Mama's greatest wish and delivered your daddy to me on this shore."

"Noooooo," he rolled his eyes in disbelieve and released an indulgent sigh, "…you met Daddy in a rose garden."

Mac's eyebrows peaked in surprise, "Who told you that?"

"I heard Daddy say it last week in the kitchen," he grinned mischievously, "…when he was hugging and kissing you." The intensity of his smirk beamed to full flyboy wattage rivaling his 6-foot clone, "I sneakeded outta bed and was watching you from the hall!"

She stalked toward him arms extended in threat, "Benjamin Carter Rabb! Were you spying on Daddy and me?!"

He shrieked in triumph at his cunning feat and took off in flight. She pursued on his heels, laughter filling the house, as Christmas decorations were abandoned in their wake.

Scurrying around the corner and bolting down the front hall, they barely missed trampling the family feline underfoot. A frightened Suzy-Q sprang from the floor and lunged for Molly's side. Burrowing into the dark bristly fur of her canine protector she shook in horror, "Molly, what's going on? Why is Ma'am chasing Our Boy? She won't hurt him will she?"

The old dog arched her paw and pulled the trembling kitten close. Licking the small head in comfort, she soothed, "No little one, Ma'am would never hurt Our Boys…or our Little Miss."

"Then…why she…chasing him," she stuttered in fright.

Molly chuckled with mirth, "Oh little one, they're just playing in love. It's like when you pounce on me or one of Our Boys. You don't mean to harm us…do you?"

Suzy's eyes grew wide as she tossed her head, "OH NO, ma'am…I would never hurt you or Our Boys!"

Molly flicked her small pink nose, "Calm down, little one…it wasn't an accusation…I was just making a point."

Suzy cocked her head, "What's an accu…accus…"

"Accusation," Molly corrected. "It means to blame you for doing something."

The kitten stood up tall and arched her back, "You mean like when you accusalled me of chewing up Little Miss's book?"

Molly placed a paw around the kitten's back and pulled her in close, "It's 'accused'…and I apologized for that little misunderstanding." When the kitten cocked her head once again, the old dog explained, "'Mistake'…I didn't realize that our Little Miss tore up the book herself. Who knew she hated literature about mice!"

Suzy grunted in agreement, "I'd say she has good taste! I never cared for those fuzzy rodents myself…well, except for Toby."

Molly tapped the kitten on the nose, "How many times do I have to tell you…Toby IS NOT a mouse…he's a hamster!"

"Mouse…hamster…what's the difference? They're both small, furry, irritating and," she licked her lips, "…tasty."

Molly bopped her on her rump, "Don't even think about it! We've had this discussion before. If you so much as take a nibble or licky-lick of Toby's fur…I will knock you were the sun don't shine."

Suzy ducked her head and looked up through hooded eyes, "Oh Ma'am, I swear I would never…."

Molly huffed back, "Don't you pull that cute innocent look with me, young lady. It might work with our Ma'am, but I've got your number. You just make sure that no part of Toby ever passes your lips…I don't care how tasty you think he looks. Besides, Santa Dog only brings sweet treats and squeak toys to good kittens and pups."

The kitten's mouth dropped open, "What's a Santa Dog?"

Molly smiled in wonder at the thought, "He's the Great Christmas Canine who serves at Santa's side."

"The great what?"

"I forgot…this is you first Christmas, little one!" The old dog grinned with glee, "Christmas is a magical time when the house is full of laughter and wonderful drooling scents fill the air. Sir and Ma'am revert to children once again. They decorate a big tree with bright lights and balls and shiny toys."

The old dog rose to all fours, "Oh-o-O-O-OH…and they play this amusing stalking game where each conspires to catch the other in a doorway on the sly…the hunter supreme is rewarded by mouthing and slobber-sharing of the prey under the gaze of the bewitching mysticatoe ball!"

Molly's voice rose with barely contained excitement, "The house feels all warm and snuggly…and if you're really, REALLY good…Santa Claus and the Great Christmas Canine fly through the air delivering toys and treats on the Eve."

Suzy's eyes grew impossibly wider as her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. "What's a Santa Claus?"

"Hush up, little one and I'll tell you the tale," the old dog dropped to the floor and tucked her in close. "'_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house…Not a creature was stirring, not even a mooo…_ah, hamster…_'_" Molly stuttered over the word, _"_…'_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care…In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there…_'."

xxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

18:30

Wednesday

11 December 2013

University Towne Center--Westfield Mall

San Diego, California

"Daddy? Daddy? Daddy, is it my turn now? Daddy! DADDY! NOW DADDEEE PWEEEEASEEE!" Conner ran in circles around his father, pulling on his pant leg. "Daddy…Daddy…Daddy!" The little boy paused momentarily to sing at the top of his lungs, "Better watch out…SANTA CLAUS com'min to TOOOWNNN!!!" He took off circling once again, "Rudolph the Red NOSE REINDEER!!!"

Harm sighed in frustration as beads of sweat appeared on his brow. One hand was clamped in a death-grip to his waistband, a desperate attempt to prevent the other mall patrons from gaining an embarrassing glimpse of his bare backside, while the other was firmly wrapped around his daughter's kicking leg.

"Owww!!! Ellie Bean…sweet pea, you have to stop pulling Daddy's hair." Ellie bounced wildly with excitement on his shoulders, tiny fingers holding perch in his short locks, while patent leather shoes kicked out the tune to _'Santa Claus Is Coming to Town'_ on the front of his chest.

"Mac," he whined, "…can't you take one of these two urchins off me?"

"Just a minute, Harm!" was yelled from the blur of her back, as she gave chase to retrieve Ben from the front of the line. Returning with her eldest son in tow, she blew the hair out of her eyes. "Now, what did you need?"

"What's gotten into the kids? I've never seen them act this way in public."

"Sugar! First you bought them jelly beans and soda, then Santa's helper over there," she pointed a thumb toward the jolly elf standing at the back of the line, "…thought they were cute and gave them each two candy canes!"

Harm briefly released the hand holding his waistband and reached up to yank out the sticky candy protruding from her hair.

"Owww, why'd you pull my hair?"

"Ellie decided she didn't want hers," he held up the red and white striped candy cane, now covered with strands of her hair.

"Oh great," she ran her fingers through her straight locks only to get tangled in the sticky mats.

"Mama!" Ben pulled on her arm, "Mama, when is it our turn? I'm tired of waiting," he whined.

"Benjamin Carter Rabb, unless you want us to turn around and go home…"

"Noooo! I HAVE to talk to Santa Claus!"

"Then please stand still and…" She stopped mid thought and froze in panic, "Harm, where's Connor?"

Harm turned around in rapid circles eliciting shrieks of "Weeeeee!" from Ellie.

"Mac, I don't see him!"

"There he is!" Ben screamed above the noise.

"Where? Ben, where is he?" came Mac's alarmed plea.

"He's up with Santa…can I go too?!"

"NO! Ben, I want you to STAY with Daddy while I go get Connor."

"That's not fair!" Ben stomped.

"That's enough, Benjamin!" Harm's stern command silenced his son.

"Yes Sir," Ben's lip began to quiver.

Mac returned dragging her youngest son behind. "Okay guys, only two more families ahead of us and then it's our turn. Do you think you can stand quietly and wait…or do we need to go home?" Her marine drill sergeant stance defied anyone to cross the line.

"No ma'am…we be good!" saluted her two sons in unison.

"Ma'am…GOOD!" was shouted from on high by the miniature marine. Followed by a loud "Oww," as she yanked her sticky fingers from Daddy's hair to throw a sloppy salute in Mama's direction.

"Mama?" Ben tugged on Mac's hand. "Can I talk to Santa Claus all by myself?"

"Oh Ben, I don't think so buddy. Mama needs to stay with Ellie or she'll be afraid."

"I'll hold her hand, Mama…I promise. Pleeeeze! I need to talk to Santa alone…I have to tell him my secret!"

Mac's resolve waned in the face of her son's pleading eyes. "I guess, but only if Ellie and Conner say it's okay."

Bending down to his little brother, Ben cajoled, "Connor, do you wanna go see Santa with me? We can tell him all our secrets?"

Connor bounced on his feet, "Yeah, I a big boy! I talk to Santa wif Ben…by myself!"

Finally arriving at the front of the line, Mac reached up to take Ellie from Harm's grasp. Setting the little girl down on her feet, she knelt before her, "Ellie, do want Mama to go with you to see Santa Claus?"

Ellie twirled around on her toes, "Nooo Mama, Ewie go wif Ben."

Harm reached out a nervous hand to corral his kids, "Guys, are you sure about this? Daddy would be glad to come too."

"Nooo!" the mutinous trio of miniature Rabbs yelled. "All by ourselves!"

"Fine!" both parents huffed. "We'll be right here if you need us."

Ben and Connor each took one of Ellie's hands and led her toward the huge throne holding the Jolly St. Nick. One of Santa's elves helped the two smallest Rabbs onto each knee, while Ben stood to the side. Completely oblivious to their parents' distress, the kids happily jabbered away sharing their deepest secrets and Christmas wishes with Santa.

Harm slipped an arm around Mac's waist and groused, "How did we lose control here? And when did they stop needing us?"

She looked into his face as a tear slipped from her lash, "I don't know, and I don't like it."

"Hey," he pulled her closer, "…it's not like they're leaving home tomorrow."

"I know," she whimpered, "…but this is the first time…."

He chanced a quick glance back toward his kids then rested his face against the top of her head. "We've got even bigger problems, you know. Now, how are we supposed to find out want they want from Santa?"

"We could get your folks to wheedle it out of them," she mumbled into his chest.

Discouraged, he sighed into her hair, "Mom already tried last weekend. Ben wouldn't budge."

"At least, I overhead Ben tell one of his school friends he was getting a computer for Christmas." Mac turned her face to watch the gleeful Santa scene unfold, "Unfortunately, he refused to divulge his other coveted wish."

Harm chuckled, "Mac, I think we're raising a little spy…I doubt the CIA could get him to crack."

She looked up horrified, "Don't say that!"

"Power down, Marine," he pacified. "I was just kidding. I seriously doubt Ben plans to join the Agency."

"It's still not funny," she glared, "…don't even suggest such a hideous thing."

He tweaked her nose to diffuse the situation, "About the computer?"

"I picked it up this morning and stashed it in the back of the closet. It'll be the big Santa gift to all three kids."

"No internet!" he ordered.

"No internet," she agreed, "…only kid games and educational software."

She grew quiet and pensive. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

"How are we gonna find out Ben's other Santa wish? Harm, I don't want him to be disappointed on Christmas morning when it's not there."

He rubbed his hands up and down her back, "We'll figure it out…we still have a couple weeks to investigate."

"I guess…I just don't want him to find out that Santa's not real on Christmas day. I've been there myself and it's heartbreaking. I don't want Ben to find out like that."

"I know, sweetheart…and we won't let that happen." He glanced up in time to notice his kids' jovial approach, "Shush, here comes the kids."

"Daddy, Daddy, did you see us?!"

"Yeah, I did buddy." He lifted Ellie into his arms, "Did you have fun, sweet pea?"

She vigorously nodded her head sending the topknot of curls flying in all directions, "Ewie see Sanna Cwas." She held up a new candy cane giggling with glee.

"Oh no," he rolled his eyes, "…Mac, watch out for your hair."

"Where does everybody wanna go for dinner?" Mac tried in vain to corral the rambunctious boys.

"Red Robin!"

"Yeah…hamburgers!"

"Yez, Bird-Nice!" squealed Ellie.

"Yuck," grumbled Harm. "Come on guys, how 'bout Chinese."

"No!!! Hamburgers!"

Harm made a futile attempt to persuade his daughter. "What do say Ellie Bean, how about noodles with Daddy?"

"Hanggaber…Fen Fies!"

"Come on, Mac! Don't you think they need some vegetables?" he trudged dejectedly behind the galloping pack.

"What do you call French Fries, Harm?"

"Grease on a stick!"

"Not to mention the ketchup!"

"Ketchup Marine?! How do you figure?"

"Tomatoes!"

Ellie nodded her head and grinned like a fool, "Kipsup! Mmmmmm…."

**xxxxx**

_To Be Continued…_

_**AN:** **Twas The Night Before Christmas**, Clement Clarke Moore, written 1822. First published in the **New York Sentinel**, 12/23/1823._


	4. Chapter 4

**You're All I Want for Christmas** by doc and Maddie

_**AN:** I'm so thrilled everyone is enjoying my LATE Christmas tale. I believe the holidays are all about family, fun and MAGIC. Thus, I must take a moment to now thank my co-author and partner in crime, Madeline Elizabeth (aka Maddie or BoozerBee-BoozerBoo). My 4-legged furry child helps write all the animal parts…you see, she serves as the inspiration. She wanted to send her regards, but she's too busy sunning herself in front of the French doors on this cold winter day…so I'm 'speaking' on her behalf. Let the MAGIC begin!_

_Disclaimer and Credits: I don't own JAG or any of the characters. I just take them out and play with them on occasion before replacing them safe and sound back on the shelf._

**xxxxx**

**Part 4/7**

21:30

Wednesday

11 December 2013

The Rabb House

La Jolla, California

Harm climbed into bed with an exhausted sigh and dropped like a rock into the heavenly comfort of his down pillows. Turning his head to the side, he watched as Mac squirted a large dollop of lotion into her palm. With rapt attention, he continued to stare as she rubbed the cream in long sensual strokes up and down her toned legs.

When a whimper escaped his lips, she turned to him with an intrigued frown. Closing his eyes, he diverted his face away from the provocative sight, "I'd offer to help you with that task but I'm too tired to lift my arms. Any chance you'd take pity on me and turn out the lights?"

"I'm almost done," she chuckled. "Would you rather I changed into flannel?"

He quirked open an eye, "Please tell me you don't own any of that stuff anymore."

She laughed outright, "And here I thought you loved my cowboy jammies all those years ago." Setting the lotion back on the nightstand, she shut off the light and wiggled under the covers.

When she sighed heavily into her pillow, he lifted his arms and pulled her close. Her face nuzzled into his neck as a leg slipped between his. His large hand wandered under her silky top to stroke the soft skin along the small of her back.

"I thought you were too tired to move?" The warmth of her breath raised goosebumps along his chest and neck.

"Never…too tired…for this," he yawned. "Would need to be…two days dead, first."

Her hand slipped under his t-shirt and fingertips trailed up to stroke a doodling pattern across his chest. When a nail skirted along his nipple, he grasped the hand through the soft cloth and flattened it against his skin. "Definitely…too tired…for that," was grunted out with a yawn.

"Kids wear you out, old man?" her lips meandered a path under his chin.

"Who you calling old, Marine?"

She laughed and her tongue flicked out to catch his ear. He turned his head to the side, burying his ear in the pillow. Peering at her with a warning glare, he groused, "You're determined to torment me aren't you?"

A sly grin flashed on her lips, "Just payback for you trying to stick me with bath patrol tonight."

"I came to your rescue," he snorted through his nose.

"Not before Ellie almost drowned!"

"Don't be dramatic, MacKenzie."

"Dramatic?! Harm, I was trying to hold both Ellie and Connor's head above water. They were both sound asleep!"

He chuckled, "All three of them were exhausted by the time we got home. I think the sugar shock finally wore off and they dropped like flies. If I remember correctly, I'm the one that suggested we just put them to bed without baths."

"Harm!" she lifted her head to glare at him, "…they were covered in gook. I've never seen so much stickiness, dirt and ketchup in my life. I swear if we had leaned them up against the wall, they would have permanently stuck."

"Don'cha think that's a bit of an exaggeration?" he grinned, "…or maybe not."

"Maybe not is right, I almost resorted to cutting Connor's hair just to remove Ellie's candy cane. By the way," she grumbled, "…don't give her anymore of those Christmas treats. She thinks their only purpose is to decorate hair."

"You're not kidding," he slid his fingers through her silken strands, "…I see you managed to shampoo all the candy cane out of yours." His fingers caught in a sticky tangle at the end of her length, "Or maybe not."

"Damn, I thought I got it all out," she fingered the sticky mat.

"At least, you got to shower first…I had to hose off the car seats for school tomorrow."

"Because I had to do the laundry…do you have any idea how hard it is to scrub ketchup stains out?"

He chuckled again, "And who's idea was it to go for hamburgers? I wanted Chinese if you remember." He gently pushed her off his chest and rolled both of them onto their sides. Resting his head on the palm of his hand, he stared down into her face. "Don't suppose you got any of them to give up the goods about Santa in their sleepy state?"

"No," she sighed, "…whose idea was this whole Santa challenge thing anyways? Why in the world would you suggest to Ben that he tell Santa a secret wish? If he got it, he would know Santa was real and if he didn't then Santa was a myth?" She shook her head, "What were you thinking, Harm?"

"I was thinking our son was heartbroken when his school chum told him Santa wasn't real. He wouldn't listen to my assurances & I couldn't stand the sad look in his distraught eyes. I figured the idea of a secret challenge was a shoe-in. How often does our son actually keep a secret? That kid usually has looser lips than Harriet with a juicy piece of gossip."

She snorted, "You can say that again, I can't believe he told you about that incident with the fire hydrant. That scratch on the car was so tiny, you never would have noticed if he hadn't opened his mouth."

"What about your birthday present?" he smirked. "I spend the whole day with all three kids at the mall trying to find something that THEY could agree on…and he runs in the house and promptly tells you what it is!"

"I want to thank you again for that hideous sweater, Sailor. Ben and Connor both insist I wear it at least once a month."

"I don't know," he tried to keep a straight face, "…I think the bright orange color goes beautifully with your complexion. And who wouldn't love a sweater with a large multi-colored image of a cockatoo embroidered on the front." He lost his battle with control and burst into laughter, "The sequins and feathers just completed the designer look. That exquisite gift was very expensive I might add!"

She poked a finger into his chest, "Well, just you wait for Christmas, Sailor. I intend to let the kids pick out their own Christmas gifts for you."

"I'll love anything my kids give me!"

"Oh really?" she challenged.

"I said love," he smirked, "…I didn't say wear! Getting back to the problem at hand, what are we gonna do about Ben? Any suggestions for breaking him down, beside the ill-advised use of sodium pentothal?"

She shrugged, "I think you're right. He's more tight-lipped than any CIA agent we ever had the misfortunate to work with. Trying to pry that bit of intel out of Ben is proving to be almost as difficult as getting you to admit your feelings for me, all those years ago."

His eyes darkened in hurt, "Where did that come from?"

She shrunk into the bed with regret, "I'm sorry, sweetheart…I didn't mean that. I think all this talk about secret investigations, intel and the CIA has turned my mind to mush. Add that to the thought of disappointing Ben, and well…."

He just continued to stare into her eyes.

"Harm? Sweetheart, don't go there…please." She reached up to caress his cheek.

His pupil dilated, "I think I've more than made up for my initial reticence and stupidity."

"Absolutely…I'm really sorry for the remark," she chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

His hand slid under the blankets and settled at her hip, "Surely, you don't expect me to just let a statement like that slide?"

"A girl can hope," she traced her thumb across his lips.

"It sounded more like a challenge to me," his fingers tugged on the drawstring of her pajama pants and slipped inside.

She caught the faintest hint of a smile quirking at the corners of his mouth and breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, a challenge…and you've never been one to back away from a challenge."

He leaned forward with his shoulder dropping her backwards onto the bed. Maneuvering his long body over hers, he stared with all seriousness into her eyes. "You know my personal creed…I always rise to a challenge."

She wiggled her hips, "I can sense that." She grinned at his game, "I thought you were tired."

"Uhhh," he grunted, "…I woke up."

She wrapped a leg around his hip and dragged her foot down his thigh, "I sensed that, too."

He dipped his face into her neck and trailed a line of kisses up to her ear, "I love you, Sarah…with all that I am. Don't for one moment ever doubt that."

She swallowed the lump in her throat as a tear escaped the corner of her eye and rolled down her temple. Inhaling deeply to calm her voice, she turned her face into his and kissed his cheek. Her words still came out tremulous and soft, "With all that I am…forever and always…no doubt."

He pulled back to look in her eyes and dried the tear track with his thumb. "To the moon and back."

xxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

Molly paced quietly outside the master bedroom door. When Suzy meowed in question at the old dog's distress, Molly shushed the kitten and dropped to the floor in thought.

Suzy rubbed her head over Molly's face, "Ma'am, what's the matter. Why so sad?"

The old dog sighed, "I'm worried about the pack."

"Why? I didn't hear any loud voices and the house feels warm." The kitten paused to listen, "In fact, that sounds like mating calls to me. So, why so glum?"

Molly pulled the kitten to her side and tapped her head, "Shush, I don't want them to hear you."

"Is something wrong?" the kitten's eyes grew wide.

"Not yet, little one…but if we don't help Sir and Ma'am…then Our Boy will be sad."

"But it's Christmas, I thought you said the house was always filled with happy and warm."

Molly laid her head on the ground with a sigh, "It's been that way since Sir came to the pack. But many moons ago, before Sir came, Ma'am was very sad. I still remember the Christmas he first came."

The old dog rolled on her side and Suzy curled between her front paws. Nuzzling into the warm fur, the kitten purred, "Tell me more."

Molly sighed deeply and began the tale, "Well, Ma'am was sad all the time before Sir arrived. But then on the special day when the turkey first comes, Ma'am suddenly lit with a spark of life. She started singing and laughing a puzzling new song. Then came the special night when Santa Dog comes."

"What happened," Suzy asked in awe.

"Ma'am got all frilled up in Christmas silk and left me alone by the fire with promises of Santa to come. When she came back…" the dog paused in melancholy remembrance.

"What then? Don't stop!"

"When she came back, she was sad…more than sad. Broken! She threw the fancy Christmas dress to the floor with a shout and threatened to curse the night. She grabbed her magical silver coin and invited me to walk on the shore. I listened to her cry and howl to the moon. I knew then that Santa Dog wouldn't come that night. Ma'am said we hadn't been granted our special wish. Christmas wouldn't come for us…because she no longer believed. She even threatened to throw the magical coin into the sea."

"But you said," Suzy's lip trembled, "…I don't understand, Molly. You said that Santa and the Christmas Canine came to those who believed."

"That's true, little one," Molly soothed, "…but Ma'am quit believing."

"So Santa didn't come?" the kitten cried.

"Sssssh, let me finish the tale. Ma'am quit believing but Santa still came. But first, came the tall man…and Ma'am cried out!"

"Oh no!"

"I growled to protect her, but he wouldn't leave."

Suzy gasped, "Did Santa protect her? Did Ma'am get hurt? Where was Sir?"

"The man was Sir!"

"What? But I don't understand?"

"Hush now, little one! You see…Sir was the gift that Ma'am wanted most. Ma'am cried because she thought Sir wouldn't come."

Suzy jumped up to all fours eyes open wide, "Santa brought him?"

Molly nodded her head with a wise grin, "Yes little one, Santa brought him on the special night of gingerbread treats, dancing moons and Christmas sprites. Ma'am received her special Christmas gift…warmth and happiness filled the house. Then Santa brought the Boys and Little Miss…and Ma'am and Sir were happier still."

The kitten cocked her head to the side, "Then why are you worried, Molly? Why so sad?"

"Because now Our Boy might not believe."

"Oh no!" the kitten gasped, "…but why?"

"Because he wants a secret gift."

"I don't understand?"

"The Boy won't tell Ma'am or Sir the wish."

"But that's what a secret means, Molly. You can't tell or it's not a secret anymore."

"Ah yes, little one, but in this case…Ma'am and Sir have to tell Santa what to bring. If Santa doesn't know, he cannot come…Our Boy won't get his special gift…."

Suzy whispered, "And he won't believe…."

"Exactly! So it's up to us, the family pets to protect and nurture the pack. We must discover the secret wish and find a way to help Santa bring the gift."

"How?" the tiny voiced purred back.

"Ah, and there in lies the holiday rub. Shush now, I need some time to ponder and think. So settle down, little one, and go to sleep."

_**xxxxx**_

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**You're All I Want for Christmas** by doc and Maddie

_Thank you for your wonderful reviews._

_Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of the characters. I just take them out and play with them on occasion before replacing them safe and sound back on the shelf._

**xxxxx**

**Part 5/7**

13:30

Saturday

14 December 2013

The Rabb House

La Jolla, California

Harm glanced around the battlefield that served as their kitchen. He and the kids had spent the morning baking cutout sugar cookies from an old Rabb family recipe. He'd enjoyed sharing the same childhood task with his Grandma Sarah all those many Christmases ago.

As he frosted yet another snowman, he glanced up in time to watch Connor drop a freshly lathered cookie from a 10-inch dive into a pan of sugar sprinkles. As expected the cookie broke.

Connor's eyes twinkled with a mischievous grin, "Whoops, it breakeded…guess I gotta eat it!"

"Connor," he sighed, "…that's the fifth cookie you've dropped. We're not gonna have any cookies to leave for Santa if you keep eating them."

Connor's eyes flashed with fear, "Does dat mean Santa won't come?"

Harm blew away a smudge of flour from his arm to hide his own smile, "No buddy, Santa will come…but we still need some cookies for Christmas."

"Otay," Connor flashed a toothy grin, "…I pwomise to be carefull!"

Harm chuckled at his youngest son. Ben was still his responsible kid, while Connor was their imp. Ellie? Well, his Ellie Bean was the sunshine that melted her daddy's heart.

Glancing toward Little Miss Sunshine herself, he watched his daughter smash a frosted Santa right against her mouth. Her little tongue working to remove all the icing from the cutout form.

"Ellie, what did Daddy tell you about licking off the icing?"

Her only response was a high-pitched squealing giggle at being caught.

"Ellie Bean?"

She pulled the cookie away from her mouth and grinned. She was covered in pink icing from the tip of her nose to her chin. Red and green sprinkles dotted her cheeks, and flour was dusted among the mane of her curls.

Mac laughed from behind him, "She's all yours, Sailor. You're on bath duty tonight."

"Hey, that's not fair…I helped them bake the cookies," he groused.

She stepped beside him and whispered in his ear, "And I'm baking your Keeflies, besides if you want any mistletoe action tonight…you'll clean up your own mess."

He turned his head to protest further, but when he opened his mouth, she slipped in a freshly powdered taste of heaven. His eyes fluttered shut as he savored the first nutty crunch of the pastry holiday season. Swallowing the bite he smiled in ecstasy, "Mmmmmm…delicious."

Mac leaned around to steal a kiss, "Mmmm, you're right." She licked her lips, "You taste like sugar and lemon with…just a hint of spice."

When he leaned in to nab a second bite, she wiped away a splotch of frosting from his chin, "Talk about not eating all the cookies, Sailor. Maybe you better lay off the icing yourself."

The Rabb kids howled at their father's plight, "Yeah Daddy, save some cookies for Santa!"

"Thanks a lot, Mac!"

Before he could continue with his verbal quarrel, she stuffed his mouth with the remainder of the Keeflie to the kids' delight. Gauntlet now thrown, he tossed his frosting utensils aside and jumped from his chair. Catching Mac by surprise, he swung her up in his arms and quickly headed for the canister of powdered sugar.

"Harm, don't you dare. I am NOT cleaning up the kitchen after a food fight."

He swatted her backside with a playful tap, "Hush woman!"

The kids giggled louder, "Get her Daddy!"

Mac wiggled and screamed in his grasp. Just has he grabbed a handful of powdered sugar, she spied her chosen weapon of revenge lying invitingly on the counter. Welding the open stick of butter overhead, they eyed each other with a challenging grin. Both stared intently waiting for the other to surrender or make their move.

Harm flinched first and threw the handful of sugar into the sink. Mac smirked triumphant but likewise acquiesced, the butter dropped with a thud.

Continuing to study her eyes, Harm never released her from his grasp. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he flashed the flyboy grin he knew she couldn't resist.

"Funny thing about powdered sugar," he crowed and lifted his hand into plain sight. "It sticks to all surfaces."

"Harm!" she warned.

His arrogant smile grew larger. Drawing his powder-covered palm closer to her face, he swiped his index finger down the middle, from her forehead to her nose to her chin.

When the finger moved a hair's breath away, she knew she had her chance. Dipping her head, she engulfed his finger in her mouth and swirled her tongue over the surface removing every trace of the sweet confectioner's substance. Withdrawing her mouth slowly from his digit, she released the tip with a 'pop'. His pupils dilated and his breathing hitched. His mouth lunged toward hers sealing his lips over her own. And that's when she struck. A large blob of butter met the warmth of his cheek and trailed down his neck.

When she began to giggle, his mouth slipped away, "That was sneaky, Marine!"

"All's fair in love and war," she smirked. "Sailor, you fall victim to my secret weapon every time."

"Oh yeah," his powdered hand found a firm grip on her denim-covered six. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," he grinned, and wiped his buttered cheek against her own.

Their children's laughter filled the air, breaking the challenging moment and defusing the 'one-upmanship' dare. He waggled his brow and threw her a grin, "What do say we call a truce?"

"For now," she winked with a drawl.

His eyes never left hers as he called to the kids, "Guys, what do you think I should do with Mama?"

"Kiss hewr!"

"Yeah mistatoe!"

Ellie just giggled at the fun.

"Well Marine, you gotta give the masses what they want," his lips slanted over hers with a groan.

The animated scene was soon interrupted by the loud clearing of a voice. Harm released his grip on his wife and allowed her body to slide down his. He held her close in his arms when her feet hit the floor. Their heads turned in tandem toward the source of the muffled 'tittering' laugh. The doorway was filled with their very own holiday matchmaking sprite.

"Evie!"

She fought to control her mirth, "I knocked on the door, but no one came…so I…let myself…in." She lost her battle with control and laughed outright. "I guess I arrived just in time for the kids' cooking lesson…it's just that," she sputtered, "…I thought you had another kind of cooking in mind."

Harm blushed to the tips of his ears and buried his face in Mac's neck.

"Oh come now, Harmon," Evie howled, "…it's nothing I haven't seen…or done before!" Glancing around at the disaster in the kitchen, Evie turned toward the miniature Rabbs. "Well kids, looks like Grandma Evie is gonna have to teach you how to cook. The first lesson of the day is how to maintain a neat kitchen…cleanliness is next to godliness you know. Come on troops…grab those dishes and hit the sink."

As she moved past Harm and Mac, she reached up to tweak his ear, "And you young man, grab a broom and mop." She glanced down at Mac's jeans and smirked, "Maybe you better wash that sugar off your hands first. I hardly think your wife's backside makes the best towel." The teasing comment hit its mark, resulting in a fitting crimson holiday blush from both of the lovesick duo.

Mac retrieved a dishrag to wipe her face. Her smile turned mischievous as she reached up to do the same for Harm. Giving her a warning glare, he spun her around and brushed the sugar from her denim-covered six. When he finished, she threw him a teasing wink and a promise of "later."

xxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere in the house, Molly gathered her troops, "Alright, everyone fall in. This is our best shot for success in Operation 'PUFS.' Does everyone understand the battle plan?"

"Why do I have to be lunch again?" Toby whined.

"What does PUFS stand for?" Suzy jumped up on Ben's dresser and circled Toby's cage.

Molly sighed, "I've already told you at least a hundred times, little one. Now pay attention!"

Suzy flicked her tail and slipped a paw in between the rungs. Toby cried out, "Ma'am, she's doing it again!"

Molly looked up in time to see a trail of drool puddle at Suzy's feet. "ATTENTION! ENSIGN SQ! FALL IN!"

Suzy-Q snapped to order on her back paws, "Ma'am…yes Ma'am!"

"Do we really need to have another discussion about the consequences of Toby losing so much as a hair?"

"No Ma'am!"

Molly paced, "Alright, let's review the rules once again. I want that tongue in your mouth at all times! No claw or pad shall come within 6-inches of this pack's favorite rodent! Remember the Rabb Creature Credo…PETS DON'T EAT OTHER PETS! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Ma'am…yes Ma'am!" Suzy batted at the air in a furry salute.

"Petty Officer T!"

"Maaa'aaamm…."

Molly sighed, "Toby quit sniveling. If you want to be part of this operation, you need to buck up, recruit! That means I don't wanna see any unwanted presents left behind on the dresser this time…do I make myself clear?!"

Toby stood tall on his back paws, "Yes Ma'am!"

"Alright, positions everyone! Operation PUFS is about to commence in…T minus 10 breaths and counting!"

"But Ma'am, what does…."

Molly dropped her head and sighed. It was nearly impossible to execute a precision battle plan with amateurs. "For the umpteenth time, Ensign SQ…Pets Unite for Santa!"

xxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

Molly stuck her head around the bedroom door and peered down the front hall. Sensing no 2-legged activity within the confines of the ready room, she yelled back to her squadron. "Places everyone! Operations PUFS is underway."

The old dog slipped stealthily from the bedroom and slunk down the hall stalking her prey. Pausing just outside the kitchen door, she listened for signs of intruders. When she heard the aged voice of their primary quarry, her lips curled in satisfied glee.

Suzy peeked her furry head into the hall, "What do you see, Ma'am?"

Molly shot her a warning glare, "Ensign SQ, I thought I ordered you to your post!"

Suzy cowered under the stare, "But I just wanted to know if she's here?"

The old dog gentled her voice, "Contact made, now get back to your station and assume attack position."

"Ma'am…yes Ma'am!"

Molly watched as her 2-legged pack attended to their chores. The Boys stood at the counter carefully storing away the Christmas treats. Ma'am was at the sink scouring the dishes. Sir made a huge production of sweeping the floor, while indulging in his favorite pastime…the torture and tormenting of Ma'am. Each time he drew close, he hip-checked her before fleeing with a flyboy grin. Ma'am would retaliate on the next pass with the snap of a towel. Molly stood motionless basking in the warmth and happiness of the moment…her family was whole.

When a flash of white caught her eye, the old dog tensed remembering her original goal. She fixed on her target dead ahead gathering bowls, powder and spice. Molly ducked behind the threshold of the door and secretly watched the aged 2-legged friend. "This just has to work," she mumbled her plea for assistance to the Great Christmas Canine on high. She'd chosen this aged-partner with great care. The old one was wise and loving, but quick to lend a hand in scheme. She'd worked her magic on behalf of the pack lo those many moons of holidays afore.

Molly glanced back to her family to plot her next move. As luck would have it, she spotted her chance. Little Miss placed a glass upon the counter teetering on the edge. Just as the cup slipped to the floor, Molly shouted the strategic command to "Attack!"

The glass shattered on impact with the floor. Little Miss screamed out. Molly barked loudly in an urgent plea. As planned, the three pronged auditory assault of attack sent the family into a tailspin of the uncontrolled sort. The pack reeled to the chaos and fought to recover in its wake.

Ma'am reached for Little Miss and screamed, "Harm, watch out! There's broken glass!"

"I'll get it!" Boy #1 yelled.

"Don't move!" ordered Sir. "You don't have shoes on…you'll cut your feet. Mac, keep the kids back from the sink and I'll clean-up the glass."

Molly continued to pace and bark.

The mayhem increased with the screams of Little Miss. Ma'am attempted to sooth the distraught tot, "There, there Ellie…Mama's got you. It's okay, baby."

When the incessant cadence of Molly's bark changed to include warning growls, Sir yelled, "Molly stop!"

Molly yowled back in a moan of distress.

"I'll get her, Daddy!" Boy #1 offered to help.

"No Ben! Stay where you are!"

Sensing a chink in her plan, Molly jumped toward the Wise One with an urgent plea. Tugging on the hem of her dress, Molly beckoned the old 2-legged friend toward the front hall.

"Never mind everyone, I'll see what's going on," the Wise One followed in the old dog's tracks.

Molly raced toward her Boy's room and flew through the door. When the Wise One threatened to dawdle in her task, Molly crooked her head around the threshold and barked a command to come fast.

As the Wise One ambled into the room, she gasped at the horrifying sight. Suzy-Q was hunched menacingly before the hamster's open cage, nails extended in fight. The cat's paw swept in angry circles through the unlocked door. Toby cowered in the corner and cried out in fright.

"NO NO! BAD KITTY! DOWN!" the Wise One swatted at the cat.

Suzy hissed and lunged at the elderly ma'am and the Wise One hastened a retreat. As she scurried away from the stalking cat, her old legs made contact with the bed. Molly executed her dance to perfection and shoved with all her might. The ancient 2-legger tumbled down in a disheveled heap.

The Wise One shrieked and gasped for breath. Then just as in the 'Eye Before The Storm', the silence loomed eerie and tense. The aged friend rolled to an upright sit and peered around the room. Three sets of steely dark eyes peered back. Thrusting the gray hair away from her face, the Wise One checked for bruises and cuts and breaks.

Molly stared at the aged friend as she fanned and exhaled in relief. When all was once again quiet and calm, the old dog moved to the Wise One's side and nuzzled with her snoot.

"Wooow, that was a close one," the Wise One spoke. "I'm just lucky I landed on the bed instead of the floor. Can't be too careful with hips at my age." The Wise One nailed each pet with a glare, "Now, what was all that racket about?"

The elderly friend closely inspected the misbehaving trio of pets. Molly nervously wiggled her rump at the side of the bed. Toby gawked and fretted from the door. Suzy feigned an air of innocence while staring at the floor.

The Wise One cleared her voice, "Alright, someone please tell me what the heck was going on in here?" Her gaze moved expectantly from the smallest to the largest of the pets. When no one moved or uttered a sound, the Wise One shook her head with a disbelieving snort, "I'm asking you a question, as if you can talk!" She reached up to nab the kitten from the dresser top and closed the door to Toby's cage. Rubbing a hand over Suzy's head, she tapped her on the nose, "You, little one, need to stay away from that mouse!"

"I'm not a mouse!" Toby exclaimed in affront.

Suzy purred contrite and the Wise One set her aside. "Well, I guess I better get back to the kitchen…I've got gingerbread to bake."

When she attempted to stand, Molly rested a paw upon her lap and whined. The aged 2-legger ran her fingers over the old dog's crown, "What is it, girl?"

Molly retreated under the bed and then emerged with a bundle clenched in her teeth. Looking up at the Wise One with great sadness and beseeching soulful eyes, the old dog entrusted the Santa secret into the Wise One's lap.

The ancient one shook her head with confusion as she removed a tie from the well-worn roll, "What's this?" Smoothing the shiny catalogs flat on her lap, she flipped through the pages to the dog-eared sheets. Glancing back toward the serious dog, she frowned, "Molly, old girl, I'm not sure this toy is meant for a pet. I'm afraid, you'll have to ask Santa for something else."

Molly whined and laid her head in the Wise One's lap. Evie stroked the soft brown fur, "What is it, Molly? I don't understand what you want?"

Molly looked at Suzy and issued a growl. The kitten sprang to action obeying the barked command and bounded in a single leap onto the top of the bedside nightstand. Then carefully circling her body around the lamp and various toys, she brushed up against a picture frame. With one final flick of her tail, the frame hit the floor.

With a sigh of irritation, the Wise One grabbed for the cat and sat her down on the bed. Retrieving the toppled frame, she scolded the kitten, "Listen here, ornery one…you need to learn your place."

Suzy meowed out a frustrated retort, while Molly pawed at the frame and yipped. The Wise One turned over the picture to her view and smiled at the photo displayed behind the glass. The picture revealed the happy faces of all three miniature Rabbs caught in a wrestling match of arms and legs and grins. The old dog nosed the frame once more then pawed at the bundle in the Wise One's lap.

"Ah, I think I understand," the Wise One spoke and set the framed photo aside. She leafed through the shiny pages of the toy brochures, "What have we here? Ah, a dollhouse for Ellie? Perhaps, a castle for Ben?"

Molly barked her encouragement and nuzzled some more.

Evie cocked her head and studied the dog, "What do you want, girl? I don't understand."

Suzy sprung toward Ben's closet and rustled around for a spell, bumping clumsily into the door and wall. After digging through tousled heaps of clothes and toys, the four-legged feline staggered out sporting a furry red Santa cap perched on her head.

Evie laughed at the cat's exploits, "It seems wee kitty, that mischief follows in your wake." She picked up the kitten once more and removed the oversized hat.

Molly placed her front paws on the bed and rooted through the sheets. Finding Ben's treasured request tucked for safekeeping under his pillow, she grasped the weathered note in her teeth. Releasing a heavy sigh commensurate with the weight of her responsibilities, the old dog deposited the rumpled letter in the Wise One's lap.

Turning the dirt-smudged envelope around in her hand, Evie noticed the red-crayoned childish script spelling out a simple address, 'Santa…Nort Pol'.

Evie opened the flap of the envelope, in response to Molly's begging eyes, and pulled out a haphazardly folded square. Straightening the corners of the construction paper flat, she began to read the note,

_Deer Santa,_

_My Daddy toll me to ask four a secrit gif. He said if you was reel, you wood noed what to breen me. I ask four a compoter, but Mama all reedy noed. A compotor is spensif so you don have to breen me more. My broter wan a Indin t-pee and my Ellie wan a house. If you can jus breen the prasints four them dat will be OK._

_Luv Benjamin Carter Rabb_

The Wise One looked up with tears in her eyes and studied the loyal pets. Exhaustion was clearly evident in their beseeching gaze. Molly sighed expectantly and Suzy meowed in support of the request.

"Ah yes…I see now, faithful ones. I finally understand!" The Wise One nodded and patted their heads, "Your duty here is done, the torch has been passed…the watch is secure." A reassuring smile lit upon her age-creased face, "Grandma Evie will see to Santa's task."

**xxxxx**

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**You're All I Want for Christmas** by doc and Maddie

_**AN:** Well, I have another night of call so I'm posting early again. I hope you enjoy and thank you for the reviews. This tale is almost through._

_Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of the characters. I just take them out and play with them on occasion before replacing them safe and sound back on the shelf._

**xxxxx**

**Part 6/7**

20:30

Tuesday, Christmas Eve

24 December 2013

The Burnett House

La Jolla, California

Harm crept up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Somehow, I knew I'd find you out here."

With a sigh of contentment, she relaxed against his broad chest, "I was just waiting for you. Christmas Eve wouldn't be complete without our moonlit talk on the beach."

"Ah yes, our first professions of love," he swayed them to and fro serenaded by the music of the ocean breeze.

"Not first," she corrected.

"No, not first…just voiced out loud…"

"No…"

"To each other," he grinned in her ear.

"I'll grant you that," she turned in his arms and gazed into his eyes. "Ready to recreate the magic of that first night?"

He leaned in for a soft gentle kiss then took a step backwards and extended his arms, "Your carriage awaits, Mrs. Rabb."

She reached for his hand and tugged, "I changed my shoes this time…they're a little more conducive to a late night stroll."

"Tsk tsk, you altered that holiday ensemble…and what a stunning outfit it is." He lifted her hand high in the air and twirled her around in wonder, "How is, after all these years, you can still find such an alluring and unique red dress…I swear, each one is more enticing than the first?" He pulled her close again and whispered in her ear, "Or maybe it's just the beautiful lady wearing them…you still manage take my breath away and make my heart race."

"I feel the same way," her breath was warm against his cheek and he felt her lips curl into a grin, "…all the more reason I should walk."

"But what if I like dancing under the stars with you in my arms?" he frowned.

She gracefully descended the old wooden steps, mindful of her silk dress. "I don't want you to hurt yourself. We're not as young as we used to be," she laughed, "…I don't want to spend Christmas Eve in the ER."

He stopped her on the last step before her foot hit the sand. Spinning her around, he feigned insult, "You calling me old again, Marine?"

"I said 'we'," she grinned and huddled at his side.

"Well now, it seems you've issued another challenge, and you know me," he whisked her up in his arms, "…I never back down from a challenge."

"Harm," she shrieked as he spun her around in the air. "You've already demonstrated your youth several times in the past week."

"You're right, age is just a number," he eyes twinkled in the soft light of the moon. "They say you're as young as you feel," he grew serious, "…and you, Sarah…keep me young and alive…and in love."

"Wow, that's a lot of clichés," she chuckled while caressing his cheek. "You getting sappy on me, old man?"

"Ummm, just another facet of my loving you to the point of insanity. I think you've turned my mind to…'mush.' Isn't that the way you described it?"

She nibbled on his lips with a teasing light touch, "Your brain is exquisite…just like the rest of you."

His mouth followed hers seeking to firm the kiss. "I'll demonstrate the benefits of age, experience, and wisdom…later…at home…after Santa comes," he gasped for breath.

"Promise?" she panted deeply herself.

"Promise," he dove for her lips once more.

She pulled away and rested her face against his neck, "Maybe we should stop…now…before we get…carried away."

"Alright," he kissed her cheek, "…mistletoe later, I promise."

He carried her back to the weatherworn bench tucked beneath the cliff. She tried to wiggle from his lap, but he held on tight, "Hey, you know the rule…we mustn't mess the fabulous dress."

When he finally had her settled to his liking against his chest, she released a lilting sigh.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…more than okay…happy, content…in love. Can you believe it's already been seven years?"

"Only seven…seems like longer? A lifetime."

"Is that a good thing?" she frowned.

"Very good…I've loved you forever, you know."

"Me too," she snuggled closer and shivered in the chill of the ocean air.

"Hey, you're cold…maybe we should head back," He wrapped his arms more tightly around her lithe frame.

"Not yet," she buried her nose under his chin. "We haven't exchanged our Christmas Eve gifts."

"Ah, the tradition of the nickel, how could I forget?"

She pulled back to study his face, "But…"

He opened his hand to reveal an ornately decorated box, "I promised I would always remember. Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

She carefully removed the wrappings and ribbon from the gift and peered inside. Withdrawing a small quarter-sized disk, she turned it around in her palm. It was made entirely of dark multicolored granite except for the center, which sparkled in the light. Uncertain of its meaning, she stared questioningly into his eyes.

He smiled in return, "I'm afraid you'll have to wait until tomorrow to fully understand." He lifted the disk from her palm and rotated it in the glow of the night. The metallic center sparkled and reflected the moonlight back in her eyes. "That small circle of shiny silver," he quirked his brow, "…it's a nickel…dated 2007."

She reached for the granite disk and rubbed her thumb over its cool textured surface. Resting her head on his shoulder, she stared at the mysterious gift and sighed, "The year we were married?"

He rubbed his cheek against her hair, "Yes…the year we were officially engaged, married, bought our house and adopted Ben."

She smiled at the memories, "It was a wonderful year."

"Yes, it was…but each year after has been better than the last," he kissed the top of her head.

She hummed deeply with contentment, "Yes, they have…and I cherish the opportunity to spend many…many more," she looked into his eyes, "…with you."

He leaned down to kiss her, "Until death do us part…and even beyond."

"Forever and always." She pulled a brightly wrapped gift from the pocket of her dress. "For you, sweetheart. Merry Christmas…I love you."

He quickly dispensed with the paper and opened the lid to reveal a small black velvet box, sized to hold a ring. When he flicked open the velvet lid, he found two silver coins, resting one atop another, tucked in the folds of satin lining. Removing the coins, he spun them in the dim evening light. It was obvious they were both nickels, their lucky talisman of choice.

"I take it there's a special meaning?" he asked.

"Yes, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow, as well. The significance of those coins will be revealed with another gift," she shivered in the cool air.

He rubbed his hands along her arms, "Ready to head back in?"

"Almost. Harm?"

"What sweetheart?"

"Thank you for indulging me, all these years, in my eccentric Christmas Eve tradition…not too many spouses would support a belief in nickels and luck and fate."

He stroked his thumb over the glistening tear that dropped from her lash, "Hey, that belief in fate kept us together…even when we ourselves doubted the odds. Your lucky 5-piece remained true to its oath…promising three chances to success but no more."

He looked up in time to catch a bright flash of light in the sky, "Hey, look at that!"

"Was it a shooting star?"

"Probably, although I suppose it could have been Jolly St. Nick," he grinned.

She continued to stare overhead, "You saw it first…so you get to make the wish."

With her still tucked in his embrace, he stood and headed for the stairs. She turned and wiggled in his arms, "Aren't you gonna make your wish?"

"Nope," he kissed her under the Christmas stars, "…already have everything I could wish for or ever want."

She nuzzled her face back into his neck.

"Ready to head back inside and join the party?"

"No," she whispered, "…I'm right where I wanna be."

xxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

09:30

Wednesday, Christmas Day

25 December 2013

The Rabb House

La Jolla, California

Mac cautiously approached her husband with a mug of hot aromatic brew. She'd reverted to her former marine grade. Double-strength and black.

The kids had been going for hours…

xxxxx

It had started in the dark well before dawn. Soft giggles and requests to get up were the first subtle launch of attack. Parental pleas to 'go back to sleep' were unheeded and tossed to the side. When the munchkins' gentler methods at enticement had failed to yield results, Ben pulled out the big guns. Ellie was dispensed in a predawn attack. She was hefted from the bottom and climbed into their bed. She begged for Santa and kisses and cups of juice. Connor was the next to hit the master suite. He promised to take an early nap if they could just get up and check for gifts under the tree. Finally, Ben stuck his head around the door. He pleaded and swore to clean his plate and take a bath every night for at least a week.

Harm had burrowed under the covers refusing to rise and shine before the sun. Mac relented and gave in to the pleas when the hands on the clock showed 5. They'd been up well past midnight wrapping gifts, stuffing stockings and choking down cookies and milk. Finally as the chime struck one, the last Christmas pledge was fulfilled when Mommy captured Santa under the 'toe and lured down him the hall.

Oblivious to their parents' plight…or maybe it was disregard. The kids tripled their efforts and pooled their tasks in a gritty resolve to succeed. Jumping and singing at the top of their lungs, they signaled the rest of their troops. Molly and Suzy were beckoned in fun and joined with the rest of the pack.

Five writhing bodies hit the bed in a perfectly coordinated attack. Arms and legs and paws and tongues were the weapons chosen in the battle of wit. With the threat of injury looming large, if not the loss of limb, Daddy was spurred into action himself. Mindless of damage to his own backside, countermeasures were launched. The selfless sailor dove over his wife and buried her under his bulk. Giggling from under the smothering mass, Mama managed to chance a quick peek. Enemy troops charged undeterred, as the smell of victory was sweet. Mama and Daddy were finally subdued under tickles and kisses and pleas.

xxxxx

Stopping before the couch with two mugs in hand, Mac shook off the cobwebs of exhaustion and surveyed the expanse. Toys, boxes, wrapping paper and kids littered every surface of the room. Conner and Ellie were busy playing with their favorite gifts, though their eyes had already begun to droop. Naptime would come blissfully early that day. Ben was the only one unaccounted for, but she suspected he'd escaped to his room. Anxious to set up his new computer, his folks had begged off for the time. So the little boy resigned himself to other gifts. Enthralled with the idea of something to build, he'd headed off toward the chore.

Quietly stepping between her husband's legs, Mac studied him while he slept. The previous evening's activities had taken their toll. Exhaustion was evident in his stance and oozed from every pore. His head was tipped back against the couch, eyes tightly shut and a melodious snore escaped in puffs through his pursed lips. When her mind momentarily took flight along the path toward more amorous ways to rouse him from sleep, she quickly relented and instead gently called his name…he awoke with a start.

"I thought you could use some caffeine. Your folks should be here shortly."

He gratefully accepted the mug and swallowed a large gulp. The appreciative smile on his face, quickly turned to disgust, "Augh, what do you call this…this…this sludge?!"

"Hey," she retorted in affront but then grinned at his distress.

"Mac, this stuff is beyond high octane," he stuck out his tongue, "…even AJ's wasn't this bad."

She reached for the mug, "Give it here."

"No, I'll choke it down! I need the caffeine, although I think it would be safer if you just dripped it in my veins."

She dropped beside him on the couch and offered him her mug. "Here, that one must be mine…I made yours squid-brew weak."

He cautiously took a swallow and smiled in relief, "Mmmm, much better." He quirked his brow, "I'd watch it if I were you…that stuff will grow hair…if it doesn't kill you first."

"Marine's love it good and strong," she exclaimed.

"I know," he skipped a beat with a wicked grin, "…if I remember correctly, your preferences run along the line of being good rather than gentle."

She chuckled at the turn of an old phrase, "And don't you forget it."

He shook his head in mirth, "Haven't yet!"

Their tittering laughter slowly died out to be replaced by contented sighs. She snuggled further into his warmth communicating her wordless request. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder happy to oblige.

"Where's Ben?" he glanced around the room.

"I think he's playing in his room," she slowly sipped her coffee.

"'kay," he yawned.

"Tired Sailor?"

"Yeaahh," he managed to stifle the next yawn back, "…I say we all take a nap after brunch."

She watched Ellie's head slip to the floor, "I'm not sure some of us are gonna wait that long."

"No 'spose not," he set his mug aside on the end table, "…think I should put her back to bed?"

She handed him her cup as well, "No, we'll just have to wake her up when your folks and Evie get here. Let her be for now."

Shifting them both sideways on the couch, he lifted his leg over and pulled her back to his chest. "So, how'd you like your Christmas gifts," he said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes, "I refuse to wear that sweatshirt outside the house!"

He laughed, "I figured that would be the case."

"Why is it that I can manage to direct them toward appropriate gifts for you, but somehow I always end up with the most colorful…loud…."

"Hideous," he helped.

"Well, I wasn't going to go quite that far," she laughed.

He joined in her glee. When they both paused to take a breath, he ran his fingers over her neck and down the gold chain suspended there. "How about your other gifts?"

"The necklace is beautiful, sweetheart. I absolutely love it and everything else. How 'bout you?"

"Well, the clothes and books are great, but I think my favorite is still the nightgown." When she quirked her brow in question, he grinned, "You know, that silky number with the spaghetti straps and lace."

"And here I thought that gift was for me?" she huffed out with a lilting laugh.

"No way, I promise to let you wear it, but the gift's all mine." His eyes twinkled, "I'm staving off any chance of seeing that flannel stuff."

"No cowboy jammies?"

"Not on your life!"

They quieted their giggling voices when Ellie whimpered in her sleep. Mac reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers. When the mood grew reflective she softly spoke, "What about the ring?"

He rested his chin on her shoulder and peered at his left hand. "I um, I love it…it's like the one my father wore," his voice grew softer with each word.

"And his father before that," she ran her finger over the smooth blue stone which bore a gold insignia of the Navy embedded within.

"How…how did you know?" he stuttered out.

"Your mother told me. I noticed the ring in a picture that she kept."

"He was wearing it…when he…when he was shot down," his voice cracked in pain.

She gave him a moment to collect himself before she continued on. "It's not exactly the same." She rotated the ring around on his finger to expose the side. Brushing her finger over the gold filigree setting on the band, she explained. "If you look closely on the side, you'll notice the initials 'H.R.' engraved in the gold."

He pulled his hand closer to study the design.

"That's to honor the man who created you and gave you life. The father who instilled in you a deep sense of honor, integrity, loyalty and resolve."

She rotated the ring to the other side, and his breathing immediately hitched. Engraved within the gold filigree band were the initials 'F.B.' Her hand still clutched in his, she brushed her face to his cheek, "And this is to celebrate the man who enriched your life and gave you hope. The father who assisted you in the quest to find your first, who loved you with unwavering support, and who proudly claims you as his own."

She felt the moisture from his eyes drop against her skin, "Sweetheart, both of these men…together…created, shaped and nurtured the wonderful man that I love. And no matter how hard I try, I'll never be able to thank them enough for the extraordinary gift that they entrusted to me."

Unable to speak past the lump in his throat, he pressed her palm to his lips for a kiss. She slid it further onto his cheek and turned his face toward hers, kissing away the tears with whispered words of love.

The moment was interrupted a short time later by the approach of their eldest son. Ben stood before them quiet and sullen. Harm hid his face in the back of Mac's neck trying to cover his tears. Mac extended a hand to the upset little boy, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Ben chewed on his lip without a word. She pulled him to her side, "Ben, what's the matter? Did something happen?"

He uttered the softest whisper, "Santa didn't come…he's not real."

She lifted the little boy into her lap, "Why would you say that, sweetie? Didn't he bring you, Connor and Ellie a computer?"

Ben nodded his head, "Yeah, but you knew I wanted that."

Her heart sank, "What else did you want him to bring?"

"Not me," he muttered.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?"

His soft voice quivered with tears, "I knew the computer was spensive, so I telled him he didn't need to bring me more."

Harm lifted his head and encircled both of his loved ones in his arms, "Then what didn't Santa bring, little man?"

"The presents for Ellie and Connor. I telled him I only wanted him to bring presents for them."

Mac cupped his cheek, "What presents, Ben?"

"The ones from the catalog." At his parents confused expression, he explained, "We sneakeded into your room and found the catalogs for toys. Ellie wanted the dollhouse and Connor wanted the Indian teepee. I wanted to build the castle, but I knew the computer costed too much. So I asked Santa just to bring presents for my Ellie and my Connor." The tears finally broke loose and trailed down his cheeks.

"Oh, my sweet boy," Mac fought tears of her own as she hugged him to her chest, "…you are so much like your daddy." She rocked him gently as he wept for the loss of his first childhood dream.

A ringing doorbell filled the house before they could discuss the matter further. Conner took off on the run, "I get it!"

Harm pushed Mac up from the couch, and took Ben into his arms. The little boy buried his face in his father's neck. Harm rubbed his hand over the small trembling back and whispered words of comfort. "It's okay, little man…we'll talk about it some more, later…after Gummy and Papa leave." Ben's only response was to wrap his arms tighter around his daddy's neck.

Mac lifted a sleeping Ellie from the floor. The earlier jovial holiday spirit now gone, the subdued family made their way toward the front door. Trish, Frank and Evie were just dispensing with their coats. Connor jumped at Papa's side jabbering endlessly about his new Christmas toys.

Coats stored away, Trish turned toward her family with a wish of "Merry Christmas" dying on her lips. Noting the soft sniffles coming from her oldest grandson, she stepped forward in question. Harm silenced the query before spoken with a simple request of "later."

As the family started toward the family room, they were stopped in their tracks. From the shadows of the living room, Molly barked wildly while Suzy meowed and hissed. Conner took off full tilt to investigate the noise. His sudden high-pitched shout of "whoopee" added to the frenzied air. They entire family hurried their step to check on the chaotic goings on.

To their utter amazement they found Connor 'whooping' in an Indian yell with a feather bound to his head. He ran and weaved around huge Christmas gifts decorated with brightly colored bows. Suzy pounced and lunged at his feet as she crowed in success of their plan.

Mac stood silent with mouth agape while Harm muttered, "How?"

"He came…he came," Ben shrieked with joy as he wiggled from his father's grasp and landed on the floor.

Ellie woke in the bedlam of the noise and frowned with an irritated scowl. The expression soon morphed to squeals to bliss, "My dowwy house...Sanna Cwas! Mama down! Pweaze…Ewwie wanna pway!"

Harm turned toward his parents still stunned, "Mom…Dad?"

Trish shook her head mystified and grinned, "Don't look at me, son. I had no idea they asked for these gifts…ours are still by the door."

Ben ran back to his father with horse and knight in hand, "Daddy, he didn't forget…he brought my secret present too! Look Daddy, we get to build a castle…and there's horses and knights…and a bridge! He came, Daddy! He came! Santa Claus is real!"

Harm knelt before his son with tears of wonder in his eyes, "Yes, he did, buddy." Ben threw his arms around his dad and Harm held tight.

Mac closed her eyes as tears escaped and whispered a prayer on high…to bless the soul of the mysterious friend who secured a childhood dream.

Molly sat quietly by the side of their generous secret sprite. The old dog sighed with gratitude seeking to express her love. Aged fingers danced through fur communing in a job well done. With one final wink and nod of her head, Evie whispered to her partner in crime. "The watch is secure…the mission complete. Well done, my faithful one."

After a splendid half hour of family cheer spent watching his children have fun, Harm turned to his wife and extended a hand, "Come with me, sweetheart?"

She wrinkled her brow in question at the unexpected request, "Where to, Sailor?"

He tugged on the soft hand enclosed in his own bringing her to his side. "You have another present, my dear."

"But, you already…."

"No arguments, Sarah. This one's something special that I made…just for you," he quickly kissed her nose. Leading her from the room, he glanced back toward his folks, "Keep an eye on kids?"

"Of course, darling…have fun!"

**xxxxx**

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**You're All I Want for Christmas** by doc

_**AN:** Well, this is the end of the line folks. I want to thank each one of you who took the time to post a response to my story. I'm glad to know that you enjoyed it. I had great fun writing this tale, much of which was based on my own childhood memories. I think that's why I love the holiday season so much. Christmas in our household was always a magical time that revolved around family, traditions and love. Thank you again for reading._

_Disclaimer and Credits: I don't own JAG or any of the characters. I just take them out and play with them on occasion before replacing them safe and sound back on the shelf. The song 'You're All I Want For Christmas' was written by Seger Ellis and Glenn Moore._

**xxxxx**

**Part 7/7**

11:00

Wednesday, Christmas Day

25 December 2013

The Rabb House

La Jolla, California

Harm paused before his closed workshop door and released a nervous sigh. Staring lovingly at his wife, he issued a silent prayer that this wouldn't backfire and send her into another depth of despair.

"Harm?"

"You ready, sweetheart?"

"I guess…why are you so nervous?"

"I just want you to love the gift as much as I love you," he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

She gave him a sweet smile, "I could never love anything as much as I love you, but I'm sure I'll enjoy it nonetheless…because you took the time to make it for me."

He gave her a quick kiss and then opened the door. Taking a tentative step inside, she found an enormous box wrapped in beautiful floral Christmas paper. Attached to the front was a huge multi-looped cream-colored bow. She stared at the box trying to determine how best to gain entrance.

He slipped an arm around her waist and presented her an envelope, "Maybe you should start with this."

"Alright," she exhaled a deep breath ruffling her hair, "…you know, you're making me a little nervous too, Sailor."

He smiled and thumped his fingers against the box, "Go ahead, open the envelope."

She released the flap and withdrew an ornate card with the inscription _'For The Beautiful Woman In My Life'_ written in flowing cursive script across the front. The words inside were equally brief, but ended with a personal note, _'My Dearest Sarah, I hope you will allow me to spend the rest of my life fulfilling all your dreams…and wiping away the disappointments of the past. I love you, Harm.'_

"You and the kids are the fulfillment of all my dreams," she brushed her thumb over the back of his hand. "Now, how do I get into this box, Sailor?!"

He laughed at her excitement, "It's easier than it seems…just pull!"

"What?"

"I didn't want to make it too difficult or run the risk of ruining the gift," he placed his hand on either side of the huge box and gently pulled it forward. The back of the box was missing and the structure slipped free. As he maneuvered it to the side, the gift came into view.

She gasped at the sight and began to cry. He took her into his arms, "Sweetheart, please don't cry. I didn't want you to be sad…I was just trying to right a wrong."

She shook her head against his chest unable to speak. "Sarah, if you don't want it, I'll give it away."

"Nooo," she gasped, "…I love it and I love you for wanting to make that dream come true. How did you…when did you… It's perfect…every detail is just like I remember."

"So you're not upset with me," he pulled back enough to look in her face.

"No," the tears still fell, "…of course not, I love it! It's absolutely incredible."

"You're not sad?"

"No, not anymore…you took a miserable childhood memory and turned it into what I'd always hoped it would be."

She stepped forward to study the large yellow house. It was just as she'd described. Two stories with bright yellow siding, a wood-shake shingled roof, windows trimmed in clean white with green louvered shutters. A winding cobblestone walk led to a large front door opened wide, as if beckoning friends and family to visit. And best of all, was the wrap around front porch complete with chairs and a swing. He'd added window boxes filled with flowers and shrubs in the lawn.

As she stepped closer still to take in every facet of the gift, she noticed the family gathered together on the front porch. There was a mother and three kids…two boys and a little girl. The figurines were exquisite and perfect in every intricate detail. She reached for the woman and recognized her face. Another tear slipped down her cheek as she turned back to his gaze.

He reached for the children and held them up to her view, "My mother knows an artist who specializes in sculpting miniatures. I gave her pictures of you and the kids. She did an amazing job...don'cha think?"

"They're perfect, but…"

"Come here," he reached for her hand and pulled her to the backside of the dollhouse. The rear of the structure was open, so they had access to every room. Most of the house had plain white walls, although intricate crown moldings, trimwork and hardwood flooring had been laid. There was a wide sweeping staircase leading to the second floor and a large fireplace adorned the living room.

"I left most of the rooms unfinished in terms of paint color, wall covering and the like…that way you can design and decorate the house as you see fit. And all the rooms have copper electrical strips embedded in the floor and ceilings so you can add lighting. As for the furniture, I figured we could build that together, over time. This project ought to keep you and Ellie busy for years."

"But, there's one thing missing…."

"Oh, I almost forget," he pointed to the master suite and her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed the miniature reproductions of their own bedroom furniture, perfect in all details. "I figured this was the one room that needed to be finished," he held up the figurines of the kids with a mischievous glint, "…how else did we get these."

She laughed heartily at his silliness for the first time since they'd entered the room. "I'm afraid I need to remind you that two of those weren't created in that room."

"Not for lack of trying," was his singsong reply.

"I'll grant you that!" she grinned from ear-to-ear. Her expression then dimmed just a notch.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Well, it's just that…"

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"Oh, well you see," he extended his arm and opened his hand, "…that's what this is for."

She took the granite disk from his palm and pinched it between her fingers, "I don't understand?"

He pulled her to his side and pointed to the backyard of the house. It was then she noticed a wide black strip. It was edged in cobblestone pavers and ran the length of the yard from the road to the open garage door. He slowly ran his finger along the driveway strip pausing at the center. The driveway was intersected by a large decorative circle overlapping its width. Just as with the driveway, the circle was edged in cobblestone as well.

When he looked back to her expectantly, she shrugged her shoulders in questions. He pointed to a round depression in the center of the circle.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, sliding forward the granite disk with its 5-piece coin. It fit perfectly in the gap.

"But, I still don't understand…where are you?"

"Do you remember once telling me what you thought of my Navy attire…specifically dress whites and gold wings?"

"Yeah," she frowned, "…I said they were overrated."

"And why was that?"

"Because…because I preferred you in your dress blues."

"Uh-huh," he quirked his brow, "…and why was that?"

She glared, "Are you fishing for a compliment, Flyboy?"

"No," he chuckled and tweaked her nose, "…now answer the question, Marine! I seem to remember it had something to do with a fairytale ending."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "I told you…my white knight showed up in a rose garden wearing dress blues with his cover pulled low riding in on a sleek gray Tomcat."

His flyboy smile intensified to full wattage as his tongue peeked out, "Call the ball, Marine!"

"What?"

"Call The Ball!"

"Okay? BALL!"

He lifted his arm overhead and made a 'vrooming' noise as his hand circled and flew low…a fighter jet clutched in its midst. He caught the 3 wire in a perfect landing and slid to a stop right over the nickel on the granite disk. Then he opened his other hand to reveal the fifth figurine. "Sarah, you're the beacon that lights my way home."

She reached for the small familiar figure outfitted regally in Navy dress blues…cover perfectly placed. Tears flashed in her eyes once more as she threw herself into his arms. "I don't know what to say…thank you," her voice caught in her throat.

He held her tightly to his chest, "Oh sweetheart, you are and always will be my greatest pleasure. It was an honor to make this long past-due dream come true. I love you, Sarah."

She wrapped her arms around neck and pressed her face to his skin. He held on while she trembled and never let go. Finally as her cries calmed to shuddered breaths, he kissed her sweetly, long and slow.

Pulling back to dry her tears, he softly asked, "Ready to go join the others for Christmas brunch."

She sniffed and chewed on her bottom lip trying to control her tears. Then softly whispered, "Almost."

"Need a little more time?" he lifted a hand to cup the back of her head and placed his lips against the soft skin of her forehead.

She gently took his other hand in hers, "Yes, but not for the reason you think."

He cocked his head to the side and peered in her eyes, "Then why?"

She turned to walk from his workshop still clasping his hand in hers, "Come with me?"

"Anywhere…always."

She led him through the garage pausing at the stairs, "To bad we don't have the key to unlock the elevator, I'm not sure my jittery legs are up to climbing the stairs."

"What do we need in the upstairs apartment?"

"You'll see!" she tugged him up the first step.

When he attempted to pick her up in his arms, she reared back, "No way, Sailor…that's were I draw the line! I have no intention of us ending up in a jumbled heap on the bottom landing…and on Christmas Day no less!"

"I still don't understand why we need to come up here," he followed on her heels.

She stopped on the top landing, right outside the door, "Because, my dear husband, it's your turn for fun."

His pupils flared black, "Really? Why Mrs. Rabb, what about the kids?"

"Not that kind of fun, you goof!" She opened the door and waggled her brow, "Follow me?"

As they entered the studio, she flicked on the light. All the furniture had been pushed aside to the farthest corner of the room. In its stead, at the center most prominent position, sat a large structure covered in white.

"What's this?" Harm circled close.

"My special gift to you," she grinned.

"But you already gave me the ring."

"I know…but this is my attempt to right a wrong and fulfill a dream from the past," with that she gripped the sheet and pulled.

He studied the gift as it came into view. It was a large table with a raised outer edge. At first he thought it might be a pool table, as it was of the right size and shape.

"What do you think?"

He moved closer carefully studying the details. The main portion of the table was several inches lower than the outer edge and painted an ordinary black. There were no visible holes or markings necessary for games, pool or otherwise. The structure was just ordinary, plain and intact. It was the raised border that was the art of the piece. He ran his fingers softly over its surface. It was cool and smooth to the touch.

"How?" his voice cracked with emotion.

She came to his side, taking his hand, and began to explain. "Frank had a contact who helped me locate a fine craftsman to create and build it. The nautical details were cast in pewter according to my specifications and design. I wanted them to reflect all of your family's rich military history. Your mom helped with some of the historical facts. Then the artisan covered the entire border in a thick epoxy finish so it wouldn't be damaged during use."

He walked around the table brushing his fingers over the pewter display. There were ships, destroyers, aircraft carriers…all bearing a striking resemblance to the ones that he, his father or grandfather had served aboard. There were fighter jets and planes. Interspersed among these, he found the Naval Academy crest, the anchor insignia of the Navy, oak leaves commemorating his last held rank, the JAG mill-rinde, scales of the law, a crest for Georgetown University…and so much more, the history was almost overwhelming. And strategically embedded throughout the entire design, above, below and in between…were nickels.

He looked up his eyes glazed with tears, and pointed to the coins, "What do they mean?"

She reached up to caress his cheek and wiped the dampness away. "They're to commemorate the important dates in your life." She pointed to the coins as they passed, "The year you were born, graduated high school, the Academy, law school. The year of your ramp strike, when you came to JAG." She smiled sweetly, "The year we met in the Rose Garden, the one where we were separated and sent to our own commands, 18 months later when we found our way back. The year of our wedding, the date of Ben's birth, Connor's and Ellie's. Each nickel tells a different tale."

"I'm…I'm…speechless…this is…so amazing," he shook his head as tears continued to fall.

"Not half as amazing as you," she whispered. He bowed his head to her shoulder and buried his face there. She stroked her fingers through his hair to comfort his cries.

When several minutes had passed, he pulled back to stare in her eyes, "Thank you…."

"Your welcome, but I'm not done."

"But…."

She placed a hand around his waist, and turning him back toward the table, directed once more, "Stay!"

She walked across the room to retrieve the final gift. His eyes watched her intently as she placed the gift-wrapped box before him on the table.

"What's this?" he asked with a nervous lilt.

"The fulfillment of a dream from the past." She brushed her hand over the sunken surface at the center of the table. "I had this table built with a function in mind."

His hand hovered over the gift-wrapped box. "Go ahead…open it, sweetheart."

He tentatively lifted the flap and pulled the paper back, "Oh Mac, where did you find it?"

"It took some searching to locate just the right model and year, but your mother said this is the one."

"I…" the broken voice caught.

His hand slid over the surface of the box and gently lifted the lid. His fingertips touched the façade of each car and track, remembering and reliving each detail…the smoke stack on the engine…the railing on the caboose.

Mac slipped beside him, "I thought you and the boys could start with your original design and build from there. The center of the table is depressed so that you can run the appropriate electrical conduits for the track. You should have plenty of room to build the town with mountains, rivers, houses…whatever you decide. From there, you could incorporate more modern train sets or collect the older versions."

He just continued to stare at the box that held the train and didn't utter a word.

"Harm? Sweetheart, I know you wanted to build this with your father…but…"

She took him in her arms and lifted his chin, "I thought it was time to start a new tradition…with the next generation of father and sons." She opened her hand to reveal the Christmas Eve black velvet box, "That's what these are for."

He lifted the box from her palm and cracked open the lid. Withdrawing the coins from the satin lining he studied their dates…1969 and 2013.

She took the coins from his grasp and placed them into two circular divots on the raised border.

He finally spoke, "The year the dream died…and the year it was reborn."

"Exactly," she smiled.

"Mac," his voice cracked, "…this is…incredible."

She pulled him into her embrace, "Then you like it?"

He hugged her back, "I love it…and I love you…more than you could ever know."

She dried his tears, "Not more…the same." She kissed his lips.

The gentle clearing of a voice interrupted their private moment. Harm diverted his head and briskly swiped away the tears.

"Darling, I'm sorry to interrupt, but the natives are getting restless." Mac reached out to take Ellie from her grandmother's arms, while the boys stampeded into the room.

"Daddy, what's this?!" Connor excitedly asked and reached up to touch the engine.

Harm slipped an arm around both of his sons, "Mama thought us guys would enjoying building a train set. What do ya say?"

"Wow," Ben exclaimed, "…we get to help?"

"Yeah buddy," he ruffled his fingers through Ben's hair, "…we get to do it together."

"Well then, I think you'll be needing these," Papa slipped conductor's caps over both the boys' heads. "And no train engine is complete without a whistle," he held up wooden whistles to their view.

The boys took off around the room, tooting the shrill whistles at full strength. Trish stepped beside her son, "I guess it's safe to say those are a hit." She reached up to kiss his cheek and slipped a paper into his grasp, "Merry Christmas, darling."

His mouth gaped open as he studied the sheet in his hand, "You saved it?"

"Of course, dear…you and your father spent so many hours on that plan. I thought you might like to have it back…as a legacy of sorts, I guess."

He pulled her into his arms, "Thanks Mom, you have no idea…."

She caressed his cheek, "Oh, I think I do."

He nodded, "You knew about all this?" he gestured with his eyes.

"Yes, that's quite a special lady you have. You're both so much alike…supporting each other…loving each other…driven to right the wrongs. I'm so glad you found your way back to one another."

"Me too, Mom. I can't imagine my life without her," his eyes danced. "If it hadn't been for you, Evie and Mattie…I almost lost her."

"Oh, Harmon, it never would have happened…not for long, anyway. Fate had a plan…I've heard you 'both' say that," she kissed his cheek once more. "Darling, you belong to each other. No matter what, you would have found your way back."

"Thanks Mom…I love you."

"I love you too, dear."

Evie clapped her hands from the base of the stairs, "Brunch is served! Come and get it, everyone!"

They kids clambered down the steps with thunderous noise. Harm stepped aside from the door, allowing his parents to pass, then extended an arm to his wife. "This has been some Christmas, Mrs. Rabb!"

"That it has…a secret Santa…cherished childhood gifts," she leaned in for a kiss, "…but I wouldn't have wished it any other way."

"Me either…I love you, sweetheart."

"Forever and always."

"To the moon and back," his lips lingered over hers.

"Uh-ummm," cleared a giggled throat, "…are you two coming to breakfast?"

Harm chuckled as he pulled away and led his wife down the stairs. He collected Evie into his arms and hugged her until her feet left the floor. "Merry Christmas, Evie. I'm so glad you decided to stay here and spend the holiday with us."

"That's because I'm spending New Years in Boston," she quipped.

"Boston? Visiting an old friend?" he asked.

"Mmmm," she cocked her head, "…I guess it depends on how you define old? If you mean our age, then I guess we qualify as old."

"But?"

"Mr. 'K' is actually quite a new acquaintance," her eyes twinkled in mirth. "He graciously assisted me on an urgent…ah, 'clandestine' task. We thought it would be fun to finally meet," she threw him a mischievous wink.

"He? Clandestine? Urgent? Evie, I don't like the sound of that?"

"Oh Harmon, you're worse than my boys," she lovingly patted his cheek. "It's nothing I haven't done before! Don't be such a prude!" And with that, she left him sputtering for breath as she giggled and danced her way into the house.

xxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

Harm found his wife curled up on the sofa with legs tucked underneath. He smiled when she offered him a hot mug, "What's this?"

"Cocoa."

He took a tentative sip, "Mmmm, it's different."

She nodded in response, "It's vanilla hazelnut. I added extra chocolate chunks and whipped cream."

"I like it," he settled close beside her on the couch and tipped his head back. "I'm exhausted…I think I could sleep for a week."

She brushed her fingers through his hair, "Did you get Ben settled back down?"

"Yeah," he closed his eyes, "…he finally fell asleep. I'm just glad he didn't get the other two riled up again."

She chuckled softly, "I think it was all the excitement…he had quite a day."

"We all did," he sighed, "…even the pets. Did you notice how Suzy romped nonstop with the kids, while Molly hovered at Evie's side. What was that all about? I've never seen Molly take such a liking to someone outside the immediate family. She usually sticks pretty close to her pack."

"Well, Evie was in charge of the food," she laughed, "…maybe Molly was hedging her bets."

"Maybe," he shrugged. "Either way, both the animals are tucked in with the kids."

"Ahhh yes, blissful quiet…for the first time in weeks, it's kinda nice."

He rested quietly for a moment to the point where she thought he'd fallen asleep. When she attempted to remove the mug from his grasp, he popped open an eye, "Hey, don't be taking my hot chocolate just because you finished yours."

"I wasn't," she wiggled her cup with a laugh. "I thought you'd fallen asleep and I didn't want the chocolate to spill."

He rolled his head her way, "Nah, I was just thinking our current surroundings fit the poem…although it is a day late."

"What poem," she frowned.

"You know…_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house…Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…The stockings were hung by the chimney with care…In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there…The children were nestled all snug in their beds…While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads…And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap…Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap'._"

"I am not now, nor have I ever worn a handkerchief to bed!" she exclaimed.

"Thank goodness for that!" he laughed. "I'd rank that right up there with flannel!"

She continued to snicker softly as she set her mug aside and laid her head against his shoulder. "So, did you have a good Christmas, Sailor?"

"Um-mmm, one of the best," he kissed her head. "How 'bout you?"

"I loved every part of it, from the flu…to the e-mail fiasco…the secret Santa…my gifts. It's been an amazing December. I only hope the new year holds as much happiness and joy."

He placed a hand on her thigh and stroked his thumb across the soft fabric of her silk gown, "I see you're wearing one of my favorite Christmas gifts."

"I aim to please," she grinned, "…all kidding aside, what was your favorite gift this year?"

"Ummm, don't think I could pick just one. My ring, that extraordinary table…the train…they were all amazing, sweetheart. How about you…which one was your favorite?"

"Dollhouse, definitely," she kissed his cheek, "…because you made it for me with your own hands…and because of what you wanted it to mean. I love that you wanted to turn a sad memory into something glad. Something that Ellie can one day save as a legacy…a remembrance of her dad."

"Same here…the train…a chance to enjoy all that with the boys."

She laid her hand atop his own and stroked the rough skin. "Harm, thinking back over all your Christmases…which one is your favorite of all times?"

"Mmmm," he closed his eyes and pondered, "I guess I'd have to say our very first?"

"Our first? But you spent it with Jordan?"

He tucked her hand securely in his own and gave it a squeeze. "That wasn't our first…that was a second. And I'm talking about our first Christmas together."

"We've been together, in one form or fashion, for a long time, Harm."

"I know, but I'm talking about our first Christmas together…really together…seven years ago."

"Oh," she smiled at the memory, "…that was a perfect Christmas. Santa really came through that year."

"Yes, he did...I got my best gift ever," he smiled back.

"Really, what was that? Your watch?"

"Nope! Loved the watch, but that wasn't it!"

"The sweater?" she scowled.

"No, not the sweater," he laughed.

"But I didn't get you anything else that year. Was it the gift from your folks…or Mattie?"

He leaned over her and set his mug on the coffee table and then stood. Turning back to her, he extended a hand, "Dance with me?"

"What?"

He tugged her into his arm, "Dance with me."

"But you didn't answer my question!"

He twirled her away from his body and pushed the button on the CD player advancing the tracks. When the first few bars of introduction to the song began to play, he smiled and twirled her back to his chest.

"Harm?"

"Mmmm?" He tucked their joined hands over his heart and pulled her close.

"Don'cha wanna tell me?" her voice sounded worried just a bit.

He rubbed his cheek against hers and whispered gently in her ear, "I'm trying." He then began to hum softly with the instrumental of the music. When 'Mr. Christmas' himself, Bing Crosby, started to croon, he sang along…

_You're all I want for Christmas_

_All I want my whole life through_

_Each day is just like Christmas_

_Anytime that I'm with you_

He slowly danced them around the living room, occasionally spinning her away from his side, then gathering her in once again. Never missing a beat with the lyrics.

_You're all I want for Christmas_

_And if all my dreams come true_

_Then I'll awake on Christmas mornin'_

_And find my stocking filled with you_

His fingers swirled over the soft silky gown at her back. Hers stroked through his hair. When Bing started the verse once again, she joined Harm in the melody.

_You're all I want for Christmas_

_All I want my whole life through_

_Each day is just like Christmas_

_Anytime that I'm with you_

Finally, they both stopped singing and gazed into each other's eyes.

"You're my best gift, sweetheart," he soothed, "…always have been and always will be. I love you."

Tears welled in her eyes, "Same here, Sailor. I love you, too," she caressed his cheek.

"Forever and always?" he softly asked.

"To the moon and back," she whispered with love. And taking his hand in hers, she led him down the hall.

xxxxxx

_The End…For Now?_

**

xxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

**

_**AN:** This will be the end of my Rabb family for a while. As much as I love them, I think it's time for me to try something new. A few months back, someone on another board posted a message stating that they "were tired of the 'sappy' family dramas." I took that to heart. I can't say that I'll never write about this family again, because I do love them so…but I think it's time to give them and you a break. My next long story will be a very different genre than my previous. I have one chapter completed, but I expect it will take another 2-3 months to finish the task._

_In the meantime, I will be adding short stories in response to Cece's HBX challenge lines. My January challenge is almost complete and I hope to post it by Sunday or Monday. This challenge is also an attempt by me to try something new. Who knows, down the road you just might see my Rabb family pop-up in a challenge again, if the lines seem to fit the tale._

_Thank you for indulging my desire to write about family, love and fun. After all, that's what I hope our favorite mythical dynamic duo enjoy for the rest of their lives…they deserve no less after 9 years of torture and dance._

**xxxxx**

**_References and Credits:_**

'**YOU'RE ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS'**

(Seger Ellis / Glen Moore)

_**Twas The Night Before Christmas**, _Clement Clarke Moore, written 1822. First published in the **New York Sentinel**, 12/23/1823


End file.
